Heart of a Joker
by SunriseDestined
Summary: The Joker finds a kindred spirit in a 17 year old girl. Both know the sadness of lonliness, the pain of loss, the sting of cruelty. Story is a whole lot better than the summary, please read! Joker X OC
1. Chapter 1

The Joker's Heart?

A The Dark Knight fan fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters you don't recodnize, ie, Kara, and her school...and oh, you get the point.

Chapter 1

The Joker walked around the back entrance of the school, rolling his eyes as he saw the big prom poster. He cocked his gun and swung his head towards one of his goons. Will you go to prom with me? He asked in a flirtatious manner. The goon (A.N: Don't really know the names of said goons , so if someone can help me out w/that, that would be awesome! K, back to the story) looked at his boss, unsure of what to say, and a bit uncomfortable at what he had just been asked. I was kidding! Jeez! No one can take a joke any more! C'mon. Let's go to Prom. He said as he shoved his goon infront of him. There were initially 4 who were supposed to be there with him, but they weren't so eager to go to a highschool dance. Kara Robinson looked around uncertainly at all the couples dancing to a slow song at the prom. Her friends had told her that it would be fun, and that she wouldn't be alone. Of course she trusted them. What a big mistake. They had all broken up into their own little making out couples, and Kara had once again been left alone. Not that she wasn't used to it, she was. But it was something that she really didn't want to think about at the moment. Instead she just sat at one of the empty tables, sipping strawberry melon punch. It was still early in the prom, and she would rather drink the punch now, before someone in their infinate wisdom spiked it. She was nonchalantly lounging around, when all of a sudden, the dance was interrupted by a round of shots being fired into the air. Everyone screamed, except for Kara who turned halfway around to see 1 guy in a clown mask, and another with a purple suit, dark pants, and multi-colored face paint...crrreeeeepppyyy!  
Hello Juniors and Seniors of Spencerville High! We just wanted to interrupt your dance. We are tonight's entertainment! The Joker shouted into the group of highschoolers, as the girls scattered and hid behind their boyfriends. You know, I find this moment very, nausiatingly- is that a word? never mind. Nostalgic. I never went to my prom, because I didn't have a date! I was always the outcast, who was alone! A lot, a lot like you! He exclaimed as he pointed at Kara, sitting there at the table, as she put down her cup. He walked up to her, and pulled her up to her feet. He then held her so close that one could feel the other breathing. Alone. Kara read his body language, and knew that he and his goon weren't going to do anything, unless provoked. Sadly, no one else knew this. Hey! Back off you freak! one of the jocks yelled. Kara rolled her eyes. She was alone since she and her friends first got into the school. She really didn't need anyone's help just now. She tried to turn over to him, and tell him to shut up, but when she turned, the Joker dug his nails into the back of her neck, holding her uncomfortabley close against him. He's just scared. she said. At this, Joker yanked her head back so that she looked him in the eyes. She noticed that underneath the red smile, there were two long scars, that made the appearance of a smile. And he should be. He said as smiled eerily down at her. And how bout you angel? Are you scared? he asked as he pulled a small serrated knife out of his pocket. No. She answered, her voice unshaking, looking right into the eyes of the Joker. He was taken a-back by this. He'd never heard this answer before. This had to be fixed. Now, see, I was about to let you go. But you know what? I won't think that I will. Because you just gave me the wrong answer. With that, Kara felt her captor slide his hand to her lower back, and then a painful whack to the side of her head. When her world went black.

A.N: So what do you think? I actually plan to continue on with this one, because i'm a HUGE fan of the Joker! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! ~ EveningGlory 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Ok! Here it is! Chapter 2! Thank you for those who reviewed, and though I know that some mistakes that authors make are indeed mega annoying, please refrain from using foul language, because it will not be tolerated, and I would never do that to any of you. Oh! And this chapter is where we get to see a little chemistry bubbling up between Kara and the Joker. She has a few secrets of her own. And just as I said before, I don't own the Dark Knight, or any of the characters, except for Kara, and a few of the random Goons. Now...that out of the way, please enjoy part 2 of Heart of a Joker. If anyone can tell me how to add chapters to a story? That would be awesome. Okay, enough of this, happy reading! Thank you. ~ EveningGlory

Blood Hatred Kara woke up to find herself with a headsplitting pain on the side of her head. She started to rub the spot, but found that she couldn't move her arms...or her legs... "Rise and shine sleepin' beauty!" a voice was mocking her. Kara refocused her eyes and saw a man sitting backwards in a chair, resting his chin on the back of it. "Who-who are you? Where am I?" she asked. The man gave her a puppy pout, and all of a sudden, Kara recognized the freaky make-up, the night before, the prom, the guns, all those memories came bursting through her mind like a dam. "I'm sure that you remember who I am." he said as he walked over and knelt infront of her, his face barely centimeters away from hers, and noticed the recognition in her eyes. "Ah! She remembers!" he said in mock wonder. "Look, I don't know what in the world you plan on doing with me, but I'm telling you right now, if you don't let me go-" "Oh no! You're going to get your daddy to come get me!" The Joker squealed. Kara jerked forward, trying to free herself from the strong rope, but to no avail. She leaned forward until she was almost touching noses with her captor. "Don't. You. Ever. EVER. Talk. About my. Father. I. HATE my father!" Kara said, her usually quiet voice filled with poison. The Joker backed his face away from Kara, and for once, had no words to say. "Hmph. Never heard that one before"was all he said with a said look in his eyes. The two of them sat in a silence that seemed unending to Kara, neither captor or captured taking their eyes off the other. The Joker got up and summoned one of his goons, and nodded toward Kara. "Watch her. I'll be back. Oh, and before I forget," he pulled out his knife, and before Kara knew it, he flashed it across her torso, cutting nothing but the rope. She had just let out a breath when he just as quickly nicked her shoulder. "Jeez! What was that for?" Demanded Kara as she held her shoulder. "It's fun!" said the Joker with a crazed smile. And with that, he exited the room. The goon then took the seat where his boss was sitting, and stared at Kara, with Kara staring back. "So, what are you in for?" she teased. "M-my w-wife." he whispered, looking around nervously. "What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." The goon licked his lips and whispered a bit louder. "He knows that my wife is sick. And that I have no money to pay the hospital bills. H-he told me that he'd help me with the money when my part is over." Kara read the body language of this man. Something told her that the only thing that the Joker was going to help him pay for, was his casket.

"Look. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just give me the money, and walk away." said the Joker while holding up a gun to the bank owner's head. "No! You're just going to kill me anyway!" said the bank owner. "Well! What a good idea!" exclaimed the Joker as he pulled the trigger. He smiled as the scene that follows occurred infront of him. As the bullet entered the man's skull. As the blood splattered everywhere, even the Joker's face. As he heard the man's short, shocked gasp. As he heard the screams of terror coming from every mouth in that room. One lady got to him the most. The tears that came from her, the way she was trembling in fear. "Oh, sweetheart? Why. So. Serious?" "Oh God, no! Please!" begged the woman. For they all knew what was coming next. "He's not going to help you now." Said the Joker, all humor from his voice gone. The usual teasing look in his eyes giving over to hardening hatred. With that, he grabbed her face, and slit her jugular vain, not feeling to carve his usual smile (much like his own) on his victim. For some reason, he was satisfied just feeling the blood run down his hands. He didn't say anything. He didn't even take the money he originally came for. He just walked out.

Since Kara was untied, she got the goon watching her to take her around the abandoned warehouse that served as their hideout. He then showed her the way to the showers. She found that the door didn't lock, or for that matter, close all the way. She looked at the goon who winced and nodded. "I know. But don't worry. No one will come in. You'll find what you need in the cabinets." She sighed and went in. She came out of the shower feeling slightly refreshed. Her long black hair sticking to her back, she laughed as she looked in the mirror. She was an attractive girl. "Last of a breed" as her mother used to tease her. They looked identical. With the raven black hair, and contrasting almost ivory skin with bright blue eyes. But she truely was the "last of a breed". Her mother was in the Navy, who had died in the line of duty in Iraq. That's when all the trouble started. Her father drinking, her family abandoning her. She shook off these memories. This was not the time for them. So feeling refreshed, she walked over to the sink where she had laid her clothes, only to find that they were missing except a towel she used. "You have got to be kidding me." She thougt to herself. Well, she couldn't stay here forever, and by the time she came out to find the Joker sitting right there infront of the door. "What in the world you sicko!" exclaimed Kara. "Well! That's a great way to greet the person who let you into their home!" Said the Joker with a fake look of hurt. "What do you expect? A hug?" Asked Kara sarcastically. "If that's what you want." Said Joker as he stepped close to her. "Hey! Back off! I'm in a towel!" exclaimed Kara as she took one huge step back. The Joker threw his head back and laughed. He turned and walked away from her, but then doubled backwards, and turned on her, pinning her up against the wall. "You wanna know how I even got these scars?" he asked as he once again took out his knife. Kara didn't know what would happen now. But she felt that it had something to do with the fact that he carried a knife. No dip! Did you find that out all by yourself Sherlock? She thought to herself. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look at his face. He noticed this, pressed himself against her so that she was getting pressed between the Joker, and the wall, making her feel very very uncomfortable. "Look at me." she looked up into his eyes. "My father was a drinker. And one day he had a little too much to drink. Mommy tried to defend herself, and he didn't like that. Not at all. So he knocks it out of her hand, and sees me standing there. He looks at me and puts the knife to my face, and says: Why. So. Serious? and well, we know where that ends." He said as he licked the inside of the scars that made up the carved smile on his face. Kara couldn't help but wince. The Joker smiled as he got the reaction he wanted. He scoffed, stroked the side of Kara's face, and walked off when he stopped in his tracks at what he heard next. "Wait." he turned around. Not even bothering to mask the surprised look on his face. "Don't you want to know how I got mine?" asked Kara as she turned around, and moved her hair that covered her shoulders to one side. Even the Joker, if only for a second, had to turn his eyes away.

A.N. Whoa! Wasn't expecting that to happen! And don't you just luv these hear cliffies? I would love to see more reviews please! I really love them!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, for all who didn't see my review (because i was about to be lazy, and just add the A/N) I'm really REALLY sorry about not updating sooner or often enough i promise that this is something that will soon be remedied lol. I'm just going through some transitions because I'm going through my senior year of high school, and taking a college class. So alot of work and reading...But anyway, back to the important peoples: YOU GUYS! If you have any ideas for the story, or any requests of what you want to see happen between Kara and the Joker, follow me on twitter Reecie_John (seriously please do it I only have like 7 followers)and let me know. Alright, that's about it. Once again, i PROMISE that I will update soon, and so sorry for the wait. thanks! ~ SunriseDestined


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh, just read the first 2 chapters...but just incase: I do not own the Dark Knight, just Kara and perhaps a couple of alias goons :) now, enjoy chapter 3 :D

The Joker, being the hardened criminal that he was, couldn't seem to grasp that the sight before him was real. Sure he had seen many - make that countless - scars before, and they themselves were gory enough. But never like this. Never on someone so young. Well, there was himself, but that's besides the point. He pulled himself together long enough to softly ask, "Um...what, what happened?"

Kara laughed bitterly. "A gift from daddy." She said, not even bothering to hide the pain and anger in her voice. "My mom, she was in the Navy. Her ship was docked, and she and a few of her friends were allowed some shore leave. They were in Iraq when a bomb went off. When we got the news, dad completely lost it. He started drinking, coming home in the early hours of the day, around 3 or somthing. Everyone else decided that he was going off the deep end, so they just stopped coming one day. The world kept turning, life still went on, not that he noticed or anything. One day, he came home drunk. Again. But this time was different than all the rest. There was something in his eyes. Something that I couldn't place. I went into the kitchen to get him his dinner like I always did, but this time he just...he just snapped. He had a beer bottle in his hands, and he dropped it, it broke. Then he held me down, and well." Kara finished her story with a shrug and tightened her towel around her.

The Joker let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and straightened himself as if to mentally gather himself up again. He walked back up to Kara, who really didn't know what was going to happen now. Without realizing (A/N: Did i spell that right?) it, she pressed herself against the wall. But he kept coming closer, and closer, and closer, until he was pressing himself against her, until one could feel the other breathing. He was looking into her eyes. Dark brown piercing into bright blue. It was as if he was burning past everything that she was, looking into her inmost being. His eyes searching hers for - for what exactly she didn't know. Then he did the most unexpected thing either of them anticipated he could do. He began to comb his fingers through her hair, stopping to gently get through the knots that were there, and continued through until he reached the ends, which was at her waist. Kara didn't know what else to do but to stand there watch him do this...it wasn't as if she had anywhere to run. then as fast as a flash of lightening, he tugged on the last lock of hair, and smacked her at the back of her head.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Kara as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Nice talk we had." The Joker said, a cheesey smile on his face. With that, he spun on his heel and walked away whistling and twirling his trusty knife.

"Wait! Come back! Where are you going? And where am I supposed to get some more clothes! I am so NOT going to hang around here in a towel with all your goon people running around!" Kara exclaimed, while watching The Joker walk away.

"Gotcha covered darlin'! Just look in the bathroom!" Kara scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She did as she was told anyway, and to her utter astonishment, there were a pair of black sweats and a dark blue tank top rimmed with black lace.

"How does he do that?" she asked aloud. She put the clothes on, and decided to wait in the ware house where the Joker first had her, but only until he came back. Until then, she had alot to think about.

A/N: Okay, i know that this chapter is full of shortness, but i just wanted to do 2 in a day. Cuz i LUV U GUYS! Remember, please follow me on twitter Reecie_John so that i can get ur ideas and requests, and so that you guys can get to know me a bit more as a person and an author :) much love and appreciation

~ SunriseDestined :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: OMG I know that I've been promising to update, but i couldn't because of technical difficulties, sorry! But enough of these lame excuses! On to Chapter 4!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Dark Knight except for a few random goons, Kara, Kara's friends, and her dad!

The Joker sighed in frustration as he listened to yet another plea for mercy from some alias chick at the First City Bank of Gotham. "Please! I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die! I'm starting college in a few weeks, and I really need this money! You can't just take it from me, it's not fair!"

That's when he lost it. "Look sweetheart. Alot of things happen in this life that ain't fair. Wars, world hunger, dead puppies, but you know what, the world keeps turning! So why don't you do yourself a favor, shut your face, and give me your money like a good little girl hmm?" Of course the girl gave him her money, although it was grudgingly. She began to get even more annoying when he pulled out the grenades that he was famous for.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" she began to sweat and basically have what we call a 'freak out session'.

"Oh for crying out loud what now?" exclaimed the Joker as he tossed a few grenades with the pins already pulled to the frightened customers. It wasn't like they were going to go off or anything. What, you thought they were? No, the Joker knew that the grenades going off was exactly what the authorities expected would happen. And he always made it a point to never do what was expected.

"I still don't want to die! I just told you - " she never got to finish what she was saying, the Joker knocked her out by hitting her head with the butt of his gun.

"MAN she was annoying!" he stated as he pocketed his gun and turned to give the an old, weathered man a grenade and take his money.

He had to glare at him for a nano-second before he actually handed the clown his wallet, and when the Joker opened it, he got a rather...well, he didn't know how to feel about what he saw. In the wallet, was an old, almost faded, crumpled up picture of the man himself, a beautiful dark haired, pale skinned woman in a U.S. Navy uniform, and a little girl who also had dark hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. The girl was Kara, the woman was her mother, and the man - the man was right infront of him. The man was Kara's father.

"Well well, wellwellwell, what do we have here?" inquired the Joker as he looked from the picture to man, and back again.

"You want the money fine, but leave that picture alone. You freak." he muttered the last part under his breath. But that wouldn't do for the Joker. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Freak. When would they ever learn? Freak. To not call him a -

"Freak. You think that um, I'm the freak? Me?" he asked innocently, getting down to the man's level with a fake puppy pout on his face.

The man rolled his eyes and let out a huff of a breath. The Joker gagged and pulled away disgustedly. The man was drunk already, and from the way his teeth looked, he was a smoker too. He never understood how people could put something that smelled so bad and was so bad for your health already into your body. Seriously! Cigarretts had cow poo an rat poison in them! How gross was that! And not to mention the effects it had on families. Scenes from his life when he was Kara's age,and his own father's drunken rage played before him. He suddenly grabbed the man by the collar and hoisted him up into a standing position.

"C'mon, lemme introduce you to a little someone. You haven't seen her in a long looooooooonnnggg time." Joker chattered excitedly. The man thought of a few things to say to this random (and how to admit, well dressed) clown who was pulling him through the bank, but was too tired and drunk to say anything. But his last conscious thought as he was being pulled along was this person whom he hadn't seen in a long, looooonnngg time was.

Author's note: I know that this is a short chapter, but i promise for real this time that i will update soon! It will most likely be after Thanksgiving, but i promise that I won't forget! Tell me what you think! And remember! Follow me on twitter Reecie_John to tell me what you think, or to tell me what you want to see happen in the story, or if you just want to follow me to get to know me more as an author and/or person! I'm generally pretty good with responses (because i have twitter on my phone as well) so don't be afraid to follow me! (please,i need more followers anyway lol) Ok, that's pretty much it! Bye!  
~SunriseDestined 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, i want to apologize for the ridiculously long wait that i've put you guys through! I seriously didn't mean to do it, just with high school stuff and college stuff, eh, you know how it is. ANy who, NOT THE FACE but i'll be a bit slow from this point on. But enough of these stupid excuses that i'm pretty sure that none of you care about. Now, on to Chapter 5 my loyal peeps!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from the Dark Knight, except for Kara, a few alias goons, Kara's friends, and Kara's dad :)

Chapter 5

Kara sat back listening to the constant ticking of the clock as she lay looking up at the ceiling in the warehouse where the Joker had had her. He had been gone for what she felt had been 3 hours, and there was absolutely nothing possible that she could do to pass the time, except maybe hurl spitballs at the goon that was staring at her for the said amount of time. But she took one look at him, and decided against it. He looked about 3 feet taller than her 5'4 form. And spitting at him was not by any means the smartest thing in the world to do. Or the healthiest. Finally she shot up from the beat up couch that she was lying on, making the goon cock his machine gun.

"What in the world are you doing?" He demanded pointing it at her in a manner that told her that if she didn't explain herself in the next three seconds she was done for.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down! I'm just getting my iPod...see?" She asked holding one hand up by her shoulder and the other reaching slowly down towards the end of couch where her iPod touch lay.

The guard just rolled his eyes as he lowered his gun and went back to his post by the door. She just held on to her iPod, scrolling through all the songs that she had on it, looking through each artist, trying to find one that would fit her mood. She finally settled on Concrete Blonde, and their song "Darkening of the Light" from their album Bloodleting. Her mother had introduced her to the band, and "Darkening of the Light" had been the song that she had sung to Kara as her lullaby. Kara set the song on repeat and leaned back down against the couch, until she heard - or rather felt - the bang of the door as flew open, and let in more sunlight than she was prepared for. There were not any windows in the warehouse, and Kara hadn't been in too much sunlight since the death of her mother, and the sudden light shot into her eyes, and made her pupils painfully dialate.

"OOOW! GEEZE! What was that all about? My lans! Warn a girl!" she exclaimed squeezing her fists against her eyes.

The Joker rolled his eyes and walked in (at this point Kara noticed that he was dragging in some one behind him). "Just do me a favor? Yea, shut that hole in your face. There's someone I want you to meet."

He said with a smile. His smile faded however when he realized that she had turned the other way while he was talking. This girl obviously had some guts...something he had to fix at some point or another. Then again, gutsy wasn't always a bad thing. In his experience, gutsy sometimes proved to be most interesting. But who knows? It always did depend on his mood. He walked over to the young girl curled up on his couch (something else that he found rather gutsy, usually the people he took against his will would curl up on the floor in a corner) and used one arm to wrestle her onto the floor. She landed flat on her back, he partially on top of her, elbow digging into her lower abdomen, when he noticed the ear buds in her ears.

"What is with you teens and having these little rubber things in your ears?" He asked as he took one out of her ears.

Kara struggled underneath him. "Do you mind? You're crushing my spleen (A/N: I'm not sure if i spelled, or got the location right lol, sorry, now back to the story)!"

The Joker looked at her thoughtfully and looked into her bright blue eyes. "No, now I am."

He shifted his position her and landed right where she said he did. "Ow! My God, what is your problem!" She demanded as she jerked in pain and struggled, trying to get out from under him.

"Hey! Be nice to me, I brought you a present!" Said the Joker as he leaned back from her and put a hand over his heart, which complimented the fake expression of hurt that he wore along with it.

Kara took out the remaining bud from her ear and turned her iPod off. She eyed the Joker suspiciously and tried to look behind him, only to be shoved back down, landing right on her bum. The Joker looked at her incredulously.

"Come ON! You're about to ruin the surprise! You can't look! Geez, what did you guys do for Christmas? Wait...mmmm...no I really don't give a flying fadoodle what it was you guys did. But rule number one of getting a surprise from someone is that you have to close your eyes."

Kara looked over at the goon who had stiffened since his boss had come into the warehouse. She looked at him the way one of those guys on those reality TV shows look at the camera when the host asks them to do something stupid. Since he didn't do anything to help her out, she discreetly rolled her eyes and closed them with a frustrated sigh.

"Good girl! Now, stretch out your arms" Instructed the Joker, holding one hand over his latest guest's mouth, the other supporting him (which wasn't an easy task).

"You're not cutting off my hands or anything are you?" asked Kara.

"It's crossed my mind." stated the Joker calmly. He was amazed again as she remained calm, looking serene as she sat there with her legs tucked underneath her, eyes closed, arms extended. She wasn't even afraid of what it was that she had just heard him say. Most hostages would have flashed their eyes open, or snatched their hands back, but not her. It wasn't that she wasn't scared, any one could tell that she was, but she wasn't showing it as much as his other victims had had.

He shook his head clear and shifted the heavy man's weight around so that he was infront of him, and shoved him right into Kara's awaiting arms. Kara was by no means ready for that, and fell underneath his weight, so fast that she felt that the air was being sucked out of her. She opened her eyes as she felt the pressure on her, and they almost bulged out of her head. Her expression was that of horror and fear, more than when she had been taken from her highschool prom a few nights ago. She looked at the unconscious face of her father, and could smell the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. The Joker would have never heard the response to his "surprise" if he had not been right next to the two of them. Kara's response was so soft, and full of the fear that he had been expecting as she looked at her father, looked at her captor, and barely whispered, with unshed tears in her eyes

"How can you do this to me?"

Now, the Joker had been waiting, watching to see when the breaking point of captive would be. But nothing in the world, in the known galaxies - in the galaxies that were yet to be discovered - could prepare him for this weird feeling that he was experiencing...he didn't know how to explain it, but he felt all tight on the inside, and he wanted to make the fear go away...was this guilt?

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the rather short chapter, but i just wanted to give you guys something for being so amazing, and keeping up with my not updating, you guys are the best and I do it for you :) So! With that, I leave you with this here cliffie, and promise that I will try to be updating on the weekends, and ask that you guys please follow me on twitter Reecie_John, to tell me what you think, or to get to know me better! kk! Bye! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay...i don't blame y'all for you guys wanting to punch me in the face, BUT if you do, i might not be able to see what i'm typing and this story may come to an utter and tragic end and we don't want that do we? So anywho, onwards, towards chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Dark Knight, except for Kara, a few alias goons, and Kara's dad. K! NOW onwards to chapter 6 :D

Chapter 6

No...no...NO! This couldn't be happening - feeling..guilty - everyone knew that the Joker didn't have a heart. Did he?

The Joker shook his head and brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Well, I guess that I'll leave you two alone, if that's okay with you sir." He looked towards the passed out man on the floor. When he didn't answer he shrugged. "Well, as long as you don't mind, I don't either."

"I'll see ya later sweets!" The Joker singsonged as he skipped out the door.

Kara looked down at the drunken man slewn across her lap, and shoved him off of her. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she placed her ear buds back in her ears and turned her iPod back on, letting the calming music of Concrete Blonde wash over her once more. She'd deal with him when he came to. She'd done it countless times before, what was one more?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (oh you get the point just pretend there's a page break here)

In the Batcave (A/N: didn't see that one comin' did ya?), Batman sat at the computer constantly running facial recognitions through the databases. "Nightwing, I think I found something - Nightwing? Nightwing! NIGHTWING!"

"Huh? Wha? Sorry Batman! What is it?"

Asked Nightwing coming out of a day dream that had been strangely reoccurring lately. He had been thinking about the girl that had been taken from senior prom that night. It seemed so long ago, but how long had it truly been? A week? 3 days? He felt guilty for not doing anything to help her. He still had the memory of the raven haired, blue eyed girl as she simply stared as the clown threatened her with his infamous knife. The truth was, he had always kind of liked her, but never really took the time to do anything about it. He had wanted to help her, to turn into Nightwing, and save her from her fate, but it just couldn't be done. Even Batman told him that there was nothing that he could do about that night. Still.

"Is this her?" asked Batman as he made room for his young sidekick to slide in next to him.

Nightwing looked at the picture that his mentor had put up on the large screen, and immediately nodded affirmatively as he looked at the girl with the ivory skin, long deep black hair, and ice blue eyes. She was beautiful in this picture, and looked nothing like the sad, tortured girl that he knew. She was smiling, hugging a woman who looked exactly like her, only older (obviously, she was the mother), giving off a superior, yet pleasant presence in her full Navy uniform.

"Yea. THat's Kara. I swear Batman, when I find that - "

"Take it easy. Now's not the time to let your emotions control you. We have no idea why the Joker would want to kidnap a 17 year old girl, and we proceed this situation with caution. Do I make myself clear?"

Nightwing nodded, showing that he understood as he cracked his knuckles and neck, relieving the tension that spread over him. He had always had respect for Batman, but it was even greater now, because of his cool nature and level headedness that he displayed in every situation. He would find Kara. And he would protect her. And make sure that no harm would ever come to her again. Not while there was still breath in his body.

A/N: oooooooohhhh shnapsky! I know it's sorta sporadic, but i wanted to go back to Batman for a bit. I added in Nightwing for ma lil bro (even though he's turning 18 soon, he won't be lil anymore *insert tears*) so here's chapter 6, and I'll be updating soon! Don't forget to leave a comment, and to follow me on twitter Reecie_John for more info! Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so i know i updated last night, but I love you guys so much, i decided to write another (albeit) short one for y'all :) Now, they're short because I'm 18, and a half highschool, half college student, and they're beginning to PILE the work upon us. But I promise that i will try to update daily. Now, let me stop my rants, and let you enjoy the rest of the story! Let's see what happens next! :D

Diclaimer: Okay, seriously, i'm going to fall into a depression if i'm constantly reminded of this...I. DO NOT OWN the Dark Knight, or any of it's characters. Just Kara, her family, a few goons, and whatever associations there may be in regards to her school. I also don't own Concrete Blonde, but I love their music to no end (even though Creed will always be my all time favorite). I also want to take the time for all the reviews i've been getting, I never would have thought that i'd get this many, and trust me, the story is just beginning! :D special thanks to allthelovers, and my lil bro for their reviews :) okay, now i shall shut up and get ready for chapter 7 :)...Tallyho! (Yes that's an American Dragon: Jake Long reference...don't judge me!lol sorry i'm on a coffee high right now. if you know me from twitter Reecie_John, or just know me in general, you know that i'm one of the biggest caffine addicts that will ever walk the earth :)) OH! Before i forget, a little warning, this chapter is a bit graphic, it shows a bit of violence when it comes to Kara and her dad's reunion, oh gosh, i just did a plot spoiler, ok for real this time, shutting up.

Chapter 7 :)

The Joker blinked in the bright afternoon sunlight as it hit his dark eyes intensely. He wanted to cause some chaos...he was after all an agent of chaos. He chuckled to himself. A secret agent of chaos. It sort of reminded him of that song, what was it called? Eh, he didn't remember. It went something like, "Secret, agent man secret...agent man! Dang flabbit now that song's gonna be stuck in his head all day :( Now he absolutely had to cause some sort of mischief to get that stupid song out of his head. Now what to do in order to cause said mischief and chaos, that was the hard part. Kick a puppy - no he did that last week. Punch an old lady in the face while stealing her purse - nah, too cliche. Shoot up a highschool prom - no...there was already a teenage girl in his warehouse in regards to that. He was about to just start shooting up the street, and laugh at the people running around screaming their heads off, but then he saw something interesting. He saw a homeless man, usually not noticed by the population, usually ignored, but there was something about him, and when the Joker was interested in something, it was always best to let him investigate, and to stay out of his way at all costs. This homeless man, dressed in nothing but an old brown coat to ward off the chill, ragged boots, and an old woolen cap, seemed to be at peace with the world around him, slumped in a comfortable position near a wall. He wasn't asking passer bys for money, he wasn't talking to himself in that insane way so many unfortunate souls did, he just sat there, eyes closed, arms folded around himself, legs tucked under him. The Joker walked up to him, and nudged him with his foot.

"Hey." no response

"Hey ugly." still no response.

The Joker licked the inside of his scars and tilted his head in an intimidating manner. Seriously? It was one thing to not be afraid of him, which was pretty crazy, because there were few who weren't afraid of the Joker. But to ignore him while he was standing right infront of you? That was what the Joker called insane...and that was coming from him. He walked up to the man until he was almost stepping on him. And began to kick him repeatedly, when all of a sudden the man slumped over. He was already dead. The Joker sighed with frustration. Was there nothing to do in Gotham today? And who's going to come get this dead guy? All of a sudden he crouched down next to the dead man and lifted his hand.

"Why ya hittin yourself? Why ya hittin yourself? Why ya hittin yourself? Why ya hittin yourself? THis is pointless. I'm bored." He said as he got up and walked away.

He walked into his room in the warehouse a few hours later, fuming mad that there was nothing to do with his time that day.

"Since when is there nothing to do in Gotham? Not even ol' Batsy's out!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

He passed some time randomly shooting holes in the ceiling, not caring about the results of his actions if it started to rain. He then remembered that he had two guests that probably needed tending to. He got up, cracked his back, neck and knuckles at the same time, and started down towards the lower level of the warehouse. He wanted to see how the little reunion was going.

(Imagine the page break)

Kara turned as she heard a moan coming from the direction where her father was. Showtime. She got up from her spot on the ratty old couch, walked over to him, and helped him up into a sitting position.

"Kara? Is that you?" Kara nodded. That was all her father had to see, and before she could even respond she felt a painful impact to the side of her head.

"How many tiames, have i tlod you, to not take off like that?"

He demanded standing over her. Kara didn't count on her father rebounding from a hangover that quickly. It never happened before, and she was beginning to break her mom's rule #1: Never panic. Even as her heart began to pound in her ears she heard her mother's voice. She was 5 years old playing on the playground when all of a sudden, she fell and scraped her knee. It was a deep cut and upon seeing her own blood, Kara began to panic. Her mother rushed over to her side, and began to clean the wound, when she realized that her daughter was having a panic attack. She had taken a firm but gentle hold on her daughter's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Kara, take a deep breath, and don't you panic. Never panic. When you panic, you can't think." Kara's mind was pulled back to the present when she felt as if the middle of her throat was in a vice. It might as well could have been, because her father had his hands around it in a deadly grip. Kara took heed of her mom's advice and used her remaining strength to kick him in the lower abdomen, knocking the air out of her attacker.

"Now that, that was a mistake girl. But you always were stubborn, just like your good for nothing mother."

Slurred Kara's father as he made a swing for her head again. Kara swayed out of the way, still dazed from the sudden attack before. She made two fists, and gave her father a double tap to the jaw and chest, another trick taught to her by her mother.

"Dont. You ever. Ever. TALK ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT! SHE ALWAYS DID NOTHING, NOTHING BUT TRY TO LOVE YOU! SHE DID LOVE YOU! AND SHE DIED PROTECTING US!"

She was about to throw another punch in her father's direction, when all of a sudden, it seemed like her worst nightmare had finally come true. He caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. He threw her to the floor and began to kick her mercilessly. He cursed her. He told her that she wasn't worth anything. That no one would miss her when she was gone. Kara knew right then and there. That this was it. He was going to kill her. She saw her life flash before her eyes, ignoring the cracking of what she thought were two of her ribs as the kicks turned to stomps. But she wasn't paying attention to that. She saw her mom, giving her her last hug before boarding the ship that she would die on. She remembered them singing songs together, laughing together, her father before he became the drunk that he was. Part of her felt sorry for him. Sorry for the man that he had become. He hadn't always been this way. She began to remember times when the three of them would go on vacations together, and all the memories that came with when her mom was alive. The flashing memories began to fade as she felt blood coming out of her mouth, and the back of her head making contact with the floor. It didn't feel very hard. Maybe there was a pillow or something under her.

(Another imaginary page break)

The Joker made his way down to the main room. He hesistated at the door, hand on the door knob when he heard a soft thudding sound. The all too familiar sound of flesh hitting the stone floor. He threw the door open to see Kara's father ramming the back of her head into the floor repeatedly, so hard that the sound reverbed off the walls. Without a moment's hesitation, Joker pulled out his 45 Magnum and fired three shots. Kara's father didn't stand a chance. He staggered once, and fell back, away from his daughter. He wouldn't hurt her, or anyone else again.

Joker rushed towards his captive, not liking the amount of blood that she had already lost. He gathered her in his arms supporting her weight.

"Hey. Hey kid. Wake up. C'mon. Wake. UP!"

He demanded, mouth close to her ear. A low, gurgling sound was Kara's response.

"Oh. No. No. I don't think so. You are NOT going to die on me, do you understand? You are not going to die and get away that easy after getting your nasty blood all over me. I really hope you got all your shots kid cause if I find out that I got something from contact with you blood - "

Kara cracked an oh-so-small smile before writhing slightly at the motion.

"That's right, smile at me, and get yourself in more trouble. But don't you dare die on me. You've survived this guy for 17 years, you can do it one more time, just one more. I promise, just one last time, he won't be bothering you again."

Coaxed the clown as he looked with disgust at the dead man across from him.

He continued to stare, until he felt Kara's body shaking violently in his arms. She was going into shock. If he didn't get her to a hospital, and fast, she was going to die.

"Rod. ROD GET IN HERE! NOW!" Joker bellowed.

Rod (A/N: yes he's back) came into the room as quickly as he could, and gaped at the bloody girl in his boss' arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT GET THE CAR!"

Said the Joker as he lifted Kara as carefully as he could and placed her in the car, making sure that Rod held her in a way that wouldn't bring further harm to her already damaged body. He ignored just about every traffic law known to man as he raced down the street, all the way to Gotham Memorial Hospital. He would make sure that she recieved the best care there could be. And if she died, the city wouldn't know what hit them. As soon as they reached the entrance of the hospital, Rod gently placed her before the doors, where within seconds of him getting back in the car, and the Joker speeding away without being seen, doctors swarmed around her and took her into the hospital.

Back at the warehouse, while Rod made sure that everything in the main room was cleaned up, the Joker sat infront of his TV, blaring the news, but not paying attention to it. No, there was something else on his mind. Since when did he care whether or not his captives lived or died? It was always just for the thrill of having a captive, of having the life of someone in the palm of your hand. Kara RObinson wasn't any different. Was She? He was always thought of as nothing but a criminal. A heartless killer. Heartless. He thought he was. But what was up with the painful pounding in his chest?

A/N: ! What is this? SOrry if it seems disorganized, but it's for a purpose I promise! I should be updating sometime next week! Okay! Tell me what you think! BYe! P.S: Yes, I ADORE leaving y'all with them cliffies :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! I'm baaaaack! Sorry for taking so long on updating, but now it's summer vacation. But enough of my lame excuses, let's get on to the story! Be sure to review pwease! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Dark Knight, except for Kara, her parents, and a few alias goons (like Rod)

Chapter 8:

The steady beeps of a heart monitor roused Kara to a groggy awareness. She looked around her in the white room, and took in the unpleasant smell of disinfectant. She tried to get up, but found that when she did, she couldn't do so due to a sharp pain in her upper body below her chest, and a fierce pounding in her head. The weird tubes in her nose didn't help much either. Then it hit her. She was in a hospital. Perfect. She didn't have time for this. First she had a run in with the Joker, and it she just about had enough of all this - nonsense.

_Jeez, I can't even cuss in my head_. She thought as she sighed in frustration.

Her mom had always frowned upon cursing. Even on her ship, she discouraged it. She shook her head of these thoughts. She needed to focus on getting out of here. She reached up to pull the tubes out, but was stopped when a hand reached out to stop her.

"No no no! You need to keep those in."

Were it not for the pounding in her head she would have jumped out of the bed, and had an all out spazz session. She looked towards the direction the hand was coming from, and saw a girl who appeared to be in her late teens, 18 at most, with red hair and green eyes.

"You took a nasty hit to the head and have two broken ribs. You're lucky they didn't pierce a lung." A smug deep voice said.

Kara's eyes wandered over to the other side of her bed, and saw a young man, about the same age as the girl, only he was (presumably) taller (he was sitting, but with genetics between men and women and all), with dark blue eyes and dark hair.

"Dick," the girl murmured in a warning tone.

The guy, whose name was apparently Dick, lowered his eyes in response. The girl rolled hers, and gritted her teeth as she kept her hand over Kara's arm, making sure that she didn't try to remove the tubes again.

"My name's Barbra, and as you now know, this is Dick. He's, not really one to beat around the bush when it comes to things like this."

Kara stared between the two individuals seated on either side of her bed.

"Okay." Was the only thing she could think to say.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here? Who are you?" she asked as soon as she found her voice.

Barbra looked over at Dick. He shook his head, slightly widening his eyes. What in the world was she going to do? Tell this girl: Hi! We're Batgirl and Nightwing, and we're here to help you with your little situation with the Joker . No. No they couldn't do that. As far as Kara knew, they were just a couple of kids who went to the same high school she did.

"We go to the same school." Dick said matter-of-factly.

Kara looked over at Barbra, receiving conformation by a nod and a smile.

Barbra was about to say something when a nurse with a surgical mask walked into Kara's room, rolling in a wheel chair with him as he did. He didn't bother knocking, and looked over at the two guests with a hard glare. Dick and Barbra took the hint and left, Dick not saying a word, and Barbra with a smile and squeezed Kara's arm reassuringly. Kara watched them leave and looked towards the nurse when the door closed.

"Glad you're here. You got anything for the pain?" she asked groggily.

"Sure I do. Not sure the boss would take very kindly to me giving you booze though darlin'." The nurse replied while taking off his surgeon's mask.

"Rod! What're you doing here?" Kara asked, a smile gracing her face upon seeing a familiar face.

Rod smiled and slightly limped over, giving her a gentle hug, and helping her get into the wheel chair and wheeled her out of the room.

"Where're we going? She asked as she was wheeled through the hallway.

No one bothered to stop them since Rod was in nurse scrubs. He never went on bank heists or full blown murder sprees with the Joker and his goons, because he would only slow them down, so no one was bound to recognize him. He was quite for a while, acknowledging his fellow nurses and doctors with a nod, and a small smile if they were cute. When they were outside two black double doors, they turned into a parking lot, and there waiting for them, was an ominous black van with no windows waiting for them. Kara looked up at Rod who gave her a small smile and her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they headed towards it. As they got to the partially open door, she saw the Joker himself sitting cross-legged in the back seat, smirking in that way that could make the toughest jock wet himself. The next thing she knew, he leapt towards her, and she felt a prick on the side of her neck.

"Pst. Pssst. ! Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara, ." Kara felt herself being poked in the shoulder, and it felt like someone trying to get her attention, but it felt so good to just lie there with her eyes closed, her entire body relaxed –

"KaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKaraKara. BUNNY!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT?" demanded Kara as she opened her eyes.

"Ah! She's awake! So I guess that you name's Bunny from now on ." Said the Joker as he stopped poking Kara and leaned back sitting pretzel style.

Kara glared at him, though she still couldn't sit up straight thanks to the throbbing pain in the back of her skull and the stabbing pain in her sides. All of a sudden the Joker scooted up next to her. And out of no- where, began to poke at her ribs.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes." Kara said looking at him through the corners of her eyes. She had tried to turn her head, but even that hurt like crazy.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Does that hurt?"

"YES! NOW WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?" demanded Kara, wincing as her shouting seemed to echo in her head.

The Joker tilted his head at her.

"Hmm! Bunny's getting a little brave now that she's out of the hospital, isn't she?"

Immediately, Kara regretted being so rash with her captor. She'd forgotten that he was indeed her captor, and that she needed to be particularly careful around this one. She didn't know what he was capable of at the time…or at any time really.

"Look, I'm sorry I –"

But she never got to finish her sentence. The second she even began to try to apologize, the Joker grabbed her face with one hand, and made her do the fishy face, and gave her a brash kiss.

"That's pretty hot". He said with a smirk

And with that he got up and skipped (quite literally) away towards the door. Kara couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't know what to think, never-the-less, what to do…

"Wha-wai-wait! Hold on! What? Where're you going?" she asked.

The Joker poked his head through the door and held his gun up so that she could see.

"I still have bullets in here!" he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And with that, he left, leaving Kara alone to dwell on what had just occurred between her and the Joker. THE Joker, the Clown Prince of Gotham. One of the most feared villains known to man. Had just kissed her. Granted to anyone else, it would be considered a peck, but still! HE kissed HER! That was something that she would have never seen coming. But the thing was, that it _did_ happen. Now she was faced with another problem. What would happen now?

A/N: I know it's a bit spazzy, but I promise, it will soon make all the sense in the world! Well! That was…well, how was it? What didst my readers think? Please remember to review, oh! And, and, follow me on Twitter Reecie_John. I promise that I'll respond to your tweets, and I'll be giving sneak peeks, and taking in ideas and advice on my story! Or if you just wanna get to know more about me as an author and a person. Okay! That's about it! Bye!

~ SunriseDestined


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! It's me again! Here with another update! I'm going to make Thursdays update day, because It's just easier that way. Okay! So here it is! Chapter 9! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kara, a few random goons, and Kara's dad…**

Chapter 9

_**WHAM! **_ Dick punched the punching bag with an unparalleled force in the training room at Wayne manner. Bruce watched from the two way mirror used to observe Batgirl and Nightwing as they commenced in their daily training exercises.

"He's been like that ever since she's been missing Bruce. I'm worried about him." She said as she stood next to her friend and mentor.

Bruce looked down at the red head next to him, then back at his other "side kick".

"Yea, me too. He's letting this entire thing get to him. If he starts taking cases like these too personally, it'll destroy him in a matter of no time."

Barbra looked up at him. She had to admit that he was right, as cold and unfeeling as that statement came across. He had been a rock when Rachel Dawes was killed in a Joker attack in a ware house. Though everyone who knew the real Bruce Wayne knew that he was dying on the inside, he never let on in the public eye. He made sure that he kept his head, and focused on what needed to be done. She turned and looked back at her friend who was now taking his unspoken rage out on a poor defenseless training dummy using some of the most expert Muay Thai moves.

Kara was still in shock over the brash kiss from her captor, when Rod walked in holding a bottle of water, and some pills that were in the brownish container with the child-proof lid, but lacked the label containing the name of said pills, the proper dosage needed, and just looked shady to say the least.

"Hey." Rod said softly as he tried to get Kara's attention without scaring the living daylights out of her.

Kara came out of her reverie as she looked up at him. An overly exaggerated look of joy came into her eyes as she eyed the pills.

"Oh Rod! Are those what I think they are?" she asked as she put her hands together in a prayer fashion.

Rod smiled at the girl's antics and stretched out the leg with the brace and lowered himself down in front of her. He liked her, he really did. And hoped with everything within him that whatever the boss had in store for her, would still result in her walking out alive.

"Yea darlin'. It is. These will take care of that pain in no time at all. It's a oxycodone. 500 ml " He said as he opened up the bottle and poured out two capsules.

" Yes!" said Kara as she held her hand out, accepting the pills and water bottle from Rod.

She didn't know how to feel about the young man, but so far, she liked him. He was her only friend in this place, but even so, she knew that she had to be very attentive to every aspect of him. Every movement, every gesture. Just because he was good to her now, didn't by any means mean that she should place her complete and total trust in him. And she wasn't about to throw her common sense out the door. Or become one of those people who fell for that Stockholm Syndrome thing. No. Her mother had taught her about that as well. Use the friendships or bonds you create with your captors, but don't fall for their methods of trying to get you to relax, and give them everything – anything – that they want. She remembered this as she downed the pills, all the while, praying that she would wake up after taking them.

The Joker walked through the jewelry store, waving his gun around, taking absolute pleasure in the fear of the people in his presence.

"You know, it's kinda weird. How much you think about life, while you're holding a loaded gun." He said as he squatted down in front of a young man who looked like he was just about ready to pass out.

"It's a strange thing indeed-ah." He licked his bottom lip, cracked his neck and poked the young man's temple with the mouth of his gun.

"Why don't you leave him alone? We all know that you're not gonna do a thing! Not one thing! All you do is intimidate people! And manipulate them! You're nothing! Nothing but a **freak**!" said a man who looked to be around 35.

The Joker closed his eyes, hung his head, and let out a sigh. When are they going to learn? There was always one idiot who wanted to be the hero. But the truth was, that there were no heroes. Not really. In the end, you're alone. And there ain't no one in the world who's gonna come save you. That's a lesson that he had learned years ago, when he was nothing but a child. He actually wasn't planning on killing anyone. Not really anyway. When he first came into the store, he had 9 shots in his weapon. When he left, it was empty.

He walked into the warehouse in a foul mood. Three of his goons had already been victims of his infamous blade by the time he walked in. When he went into the place where he kept Kara, he was in for the surprise of his life. He walked in to see something that not even he saw coming. There was Kara Robinson, the girl who had always been the girl who was so careful, so calculating whenever he was around, walking around the room, in one of his spare purple coats. She turned around to see him.

"Oh! HI!" she said as she spread her arms wide and ran towards him.

She jumped and the next thing he knew, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, looking down at him, with her legs wrapped around his waist. And to his absolute surprise, he was holding her up. Whatever it **was** that Rod gave her, was definitely working. And it was really…strange. When he realized what he was doing, he let go and let her drop.

"Ow! You know, Mr. Joker – guy! I don't think that you're very nice." She said.

"Don't have to be a genius to find that out kid." He said blandly.

"Haha! You just called me a baby goat!" she said laughing hysterically.

The Joker looked at the girl sitting at his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose. _What in the world did he give her? _He thought as he felt her tugging on the hem of his coat.

"What?" he demanded.

Kara pouted at his tone. "You don't have any friends do you? Well it's a wonder. It's gonna be really hard trying to get someone to be your friend without being nice to them first!"

She said as she kept sliding her feet across the floor, in a poor attempt to get up. Joker rolled his eyes and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up, which made her lean against him for support. She had all her weight on him, and he bared his teeth in frustration as he tucked the gun in his waist band, and used the now free hand to adjust the young lady in his arms so that she was right up against him.

"Your hair's all curly." Said Kara as she combed her fingers through the Clown Princes' hair.

The Joker tossed his head so that her hand fell back onto his shoulder for balance.

Kara tilted her head to the side. She looked into his eyes, and smiled the hazy smile that had "I'm on pain killers" written all over it.

"You know something Mr. Joker – guy?" she asked.

The Joker decided to bait her. Might as well, who knew how long she might be like this? Might as well have some fun with it while he was at it.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"You're my hero." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

With that, the Joker hefted her up and over his shoulder and started walking towards his room. To make sure that she wouldn't wander around the warehouse in the state that she was in and get herself into some otherwise avoidable trouble.

"There's no such thing kid. No such thing." He said as he climbed a set of steel stairs and kicked his door open.

He dropped her down on his bed and was about to leave, when all of a sudden, she grabbed onto his hand. The Joker whipped his head around to stare at her at the gesture. No one has ever held him like that. Not in a long, long time.

"You saved my life! No one ever cared about me, no one! And then you came along." She said as she sat up an began to scoot towards him, until she was able to hold onto the collar of his jacket.

The one that she was wearing, was far too big for her. One could see how small she really was. The sleeves were well passed her hands, and the body of the coat reached just above her knees.

"Now, that's just enough out of you." Said the Joker as he tapped the tip of her nose.

"You know, it's a joke. Just a big joke. I don't care a bit about you. Your old man? He was just plain annoying. But to think that I actually _cared _for you? Don't make me laugh." He finished.

With that, he smiled his infamous smile. The one that struck fear into the entire city of Gotham. The smile that had been the last thing seen by his victims. The smile that came after countless insults and threats. But Kara wasn't having any of it.

She got closer to him, until she was sitting in his lap, holding his face between her hands. "You say that. But I think it's your biggest pretend." She said.

The Joker cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. And frankly, he didn't like where this was going.

"Umm…excuse me?" he asked.

"You sit there, and you smile…but –" Kara stopped and looked deeper into his eyes until their noses were almost touching.

Joker raised both eyebrows and turned his head slightly so that he had a bit more personal space, if you could call it that. "But what?"

"But – you're eyes. They're so sad." She said as she rested her forehead against his.

The Clown Prince had had enough at this point, and tried to pull himself away, only to feel Kara pull him in towards her, for a kiss. He broke away first, and pushed her off of him and onto the bed. He stood up and stared at her. After a few seconds, he touched his lips, and had what would normally be classified as a spazz attack.

"Did you just – why did – you little – wha – GGGAAAAAHHHH!" and with that, he stormed out of the room.

"ROD! ROD? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed the Joker as he stormed into the main area, turning over everything in his path.

All the goons rushed out of the area, already having experienced the wrath of their boss when he was like this. Rod rushed into the room upon hearing his boss' voice, and was a bit more than scared when he was slammed up against the wall, staring into the crazed eyes of the Clown Prince of Gotham.

"Boss! Boss what is it?" he managed to ask as the Joker pressed into his throat.

"What did you give her?" Joker demanded.

"Wha – what do you m – mean?" asked Rod, gasping for air.

"Those pills! What were they?"

"Boss! She was in pain! I didn't know what else to –" Rod tried to explain.

But of course, the Joker wouldn't have it. He only got angrier.

"WHAT. WERE. THEY?"

"Boss! They weren't ANYTHING! She was in pain, and I didn't know what else to do! Boss, they were placibos! Sugar pills!"

A/N: wwwwhhhhhaaaaaaaaa? Don't know what else to say right now…except…review please! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: okay, chapter 10 in our beloved story, Heart of a Joker! A special thank you to allthelovers, kykyxstandler, and SakuraBlossom58 who have been with me through the entirety of this story, and have been encouraging me through it. It really means a lot this chapter is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Kara, her dad, and other characters that are not recognized. Thank you! **

Kara woke up to a shooting pain both in her side, and at the back of her head. She looked around, to find herself in a strange bed, in a strange room, wearing a purple coat…wait…_WHAT? _She immediately was on high alert, looking around, looking for any signs that something hadn't gone down that she wasn't aware of (one of the things that she was in fact not aware of, were the remnants of red and white paint that dotted her lips and chin). What in the world went down? How long had she been out? Whose room was this? Why in the _world_ was she wearing his coat? All this seemed to be happening, after the pills that she took…the pills…Rod gave her…

"ROD!" she exclaimed, gripping the sheets as she screamed his name as loudly as she could.

When no one came, she decided that she would go look for him. She had had just enough of this 'stay in your room' routine. She would find Rod, or Ryan – whatever his name was – or the Joker if she was really desperate enough. So that's exactly what she did. She threw off the covers, wrapped the coat around her tightly, feeling that it wouldn't be appropriate if she was seen in her tank and sweats, seeing as even though she was decent, they would still bring attention to her. Attention that she would have rather gone without. She wandered into about 8 rooms, and had to endure the frightening, degrading whistles, catcalls, and stares from the Joker's various henchmen as she went looking for their boss. At last she found who she was looking for. Alone, in a dark room, with only the black and white T.V. to light the room, in a classic high backed chair (from what she could make out, she was pretty sure that it was some shade of purple), sat the hunched form of the Joker. She wasn't sure on how to approach him. What to say, or what to do. So she settled on clearing her throat.

"You better have a really good reason for – oh jeez!" said the Joker as he turned and jumped from his chair, hands on his hips in a disapproving manner.

He then held his hands out infront of him, as if to keep her back.

"Waitwaitwait. You're not gonna kiss me again, are you?" he asked, in a teasing manner.

Kara's eyes might as well have bugged out of her head. _What in the __**world **__did he just say? I did __**NOT**__ kiss him! Did I? _

She laughed nervously. "I did **NOT **kiss you! Why in the name of all things good and pure would I ever –"

"Now you be careful sweetheart. You don't wanna ruin the moment we were having do you?" he asked with a mischievous grin while holding her chin in one hand, making her look at him, while the other held a knife on her collar bone.

"We weren't even having a moment, because I wouldn't let that happen! Whatever it was that Rod gave me, _they're _the ones to blame if that even happened at all!" exclaimed Kara in an exasperated manner.

She knew for a fact that she would never, ever, at any point in life have a 'moment' with the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, also known as – her captor. He was a deranged, psychopathic killer who just went around shooting people for the sick pleasure that it brought him. Kara wouldn't fall or even maintain a friendship with anyone like that.

"Umm, Bunny – " Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the new nickname (after all, there was a mentally unstable clown holding a knife to her throat).

"Bunny, those little, 'pills' that good ole Rod gave you, were sugar pills." The Joker said while sucking on the inside of his scars.

Kara stared at him blankly. _Oh no. No, he's lying. He's totally lying. There's no way that that's true. I mean, my pain was gone while I was taking them, right? But then again, why in the world would I be wearing his coat if it weren't true? That's just….i wouldn't…__**HUH?**_

The Joker realized that Kara was probably off in Lala Land, and wasn't in the mind to believe what he was telling her. _Sure, the one time I'm not telling a lie – not even a little white one – she doesn't believe me. What's the point in this telling the truth crap, if no one will believe you when you tell it? _The Clown Prince rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"ROD! GET YOUR SORRY SELF IN HERE BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!"

Kara looked at the Joker incredulously, but dared not say anything…he might have shot _her_ in the face.

Rod came in, looking sheepish as he always did when the boss would call him. He had seen what the Joker was capable of, and didn't have to do much to make him bestow that fate upon him. He had seen the latest weapon of choice for his boss as well. It was a fake gun, where when he would pull the trigger once, and a '**BANG**!' banner would pop out. However, if he should pull the trigger a second time, the unsuspecting victim would be impaled by a 6ft pole. So Rod always thought to approach the boss with caution.

The Joker noticed this and spread his arms dramatically, letting go of Kara in the process.

"For God's sake, Rod! I'm not going to skin you alive, just come here, I need you." He said, facing Rod.

Rod's eyes widened, along with Kara's. He needed him?

Joker caught on to what was going through their heads, and bent over, hands on his knees, and straightened up again.

"Need, to _discuss_ the matter of Bunny's _pills_. Get your mind out of the gutter." He said in an exasperated manner, and added to his frustration with a hard slap to the back of Rod's head.

He turned for a moment, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. During this time, Rod looked over at Kara, and discreetly mouthed "Bunny?" Kara rolled her eyes as a response.

The Joker turned around, walked over to Rod, put his hands behind his back, and began rocking by rolling his feet from his heel to the front of his shoes.

"So, Rod, why don't you tell Ms. Doubty McDoubtypants here, just what the pills you gave her were." He said with a cheesey smile in Kara's direction, batting his eyelashes.

"W-w-well, Kara, see, I knew that you were in pain. And, and I hated seeing you like that. S-so, I decided to give you these placebos – sugar pills – and, well – "

But Rod never got to finish his sentence, because Kara immediately lunged at him, knocking him over and though she was on one side of him, her arms were holding him down.

"What did you just say? Rod! I'm gonna kill you! Good grief man! SO what? Is it true? Did I kiss him? DID I?" she demanded.

Rod was speechless, and the only other noise that could be heard was the Joker's maniacal laughter. When he thought that Rod had had enough, he came up to Kara, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her off of his henchman.

"Whoa! WHOA! Calm down tiger! Eessh! It couldn't have been that bad! I think you're a great kisser!" he said while laughing in that crazy way of his.

Kara was still flailing in the Joker's strong grasp. She knew it was a strong one, because while he had a hold on her, she had her hands on his upper arms, trying to get away. And come to think of it, his biceps were actually quite toned. She never would have thought him to be working out –

_Stop it! What in the world are you doing? This is the guy who's keeping you against your will, killed your dad (granted he had it coming, but still…), and is now telling you that you and he had a make out session, and you're sitting here marveling at the feel of his biceps?_

The little voice of reason screamed in Kara's mind. And that last line from the Joker didn't help much either. Kara began to fight her captor harder (not that it was doing her much good, but it was worth a shot, right?).

"I. Did. Not. Kiss. YOU!" she basically screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rod was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, still getting over Kara's sudden attack on him (granted he should have seen it coming, we all have our breaking points. I mean, wouldn't all of you be upset if you found out that your happy pills were placebos?). At her outburst, the Joker effortlessly turned his captive to face him, and rammed her into the wall, but held the back of her head so it didn't make impact with the cement wall, making Rod scramble away from his place along said wall, and slowly creep away back to the others in another room of the warehouse. The Joker took no notice of this however. No, he was too busy keeping Kara's weight on him, even though he pinned her like a lion does his prey to the wall. He was right up against her, nothing separating the two from feeling the other breathing.

Her face was just inches from his, and that's when the Joker smiled. Kara knew from her short stay with the Clown Prince of Crime that this was never a good thing, to see the Joker's infamous smile (whether it was him actually smiling, or the scars that made a permanent one across his face). He then moved one hand up to her jaw until it rested on her chin, and used his thumb to trace a finger over her lips with his purple gloved hands.

"The proof is in the pudding Kara Bunny." He said with a sadistic smile.

And sure enough, when he held his hand in front of her face, she saw the paint that would have only come from him. And she knew that everything that both he and Rod had said happened, actually happened. She kissed the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. Gotham's most feared. And this wasn't like the time when he just gave her a simple peck on the lips, no. Apparently, she had really gotten into it with him. But it wasn't the fact that she had kissed the Joker that scared her. It was the fact that she really didn't mind that this had happened, and that she was disappointed that she didn't remember it.

At this point, Kara realized that she didn't care. She didn't care what happened to her next. She didn't care that she was being crushed (both mentally, and presently physically) by the Joker. She didn't even care that at this very moment, he could take her life from her. All she felt was anger, and confusion. She was tired. Tired of being played, tired of being alone, tired of all the feelings and series of events that lead to this exact one, she was tired. And just didn't care anymore.

"I hate you." She said simply as her piercing blue eyes practically sliced into the Joker's dark brown ones.

The Joker leaned his head even closer to Kara's licked and smacked his lips.

"I'm sorry, say that again? I didn't quite hear you." He was greeted only by her silence.

So he tried again.

"Hmm? C'mon now, I'm waiting! It's rude to mumble!" Still, the Clown Prince was on the receiving end of Kara's silence.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Kara's.

"Now Bunny, I'm trying to give you another chance here. Now. I'm gonna let you down. And when I do, you're gonna tell me what you said. And you're not gonna lie to me, cause that's one thing that I can't stand. Well, that, and the Batman, and rainbows…and unicorns." He said as he let Kara slide down the wall.

Kara slid all the way down, until she was seated on the floor, with her back against the wall, just the way Rod had been sitting a few minutes ago. And instead of painfully yanking her to her feet like she thought he would, the Joker squatted down infront of her, and waited for her to start talking. When she didn't, his hand shot out and grabbed her lower jaw, so that her chin rested between his first finger and thumb. The look he gave Kara told her that now was the time to talk. And he wasn't going to ask again. A whole lot of feelings that she had never known before came bursting through her thoughts like a dam breaking. She looked into the eyes of her captor, and realized something. Where others saw a masochistic psychopath, she saw the most heart breaking sadness. Where others saw a monster, she saw a broken man. That's all he was. A man. She saw past the terrifying clown make up, and saw the peach, almost deathly pale skin of a human being.

And it wasn't just his physical attributes, it was the way he worked. Not everyone could make someone fear them after just a few bombings. And that stunt he pulled a few years back, with the mayor? He succeeded in bringing an entire city to it's knees, in just a few short hours. Kara knew that the attraction she was feeling towards the Joker was wrong. It was wrong. _He _was wrong. But she couldn't help but feel that pull that she had heard about in countless sappy love stories, songs, and novels. You know, that 'magnetic pull' that the main characters say they have towards each other, that tells them that they were meant to be? That what she was feeling towards the Joker, and now –

"I can't." she said, not even trying to hide the fact that her voice was cracking.

"Can't what?" responded the Joker and he stroked Kara's jaw with his thumb.

"I can't tell you what I said. Before." She countered as she began to tremble.

The Joker felt his captive shaking at his touch, at the way he was looking at her, and was actually not surprised about it in the least. This is how everyone reacted when they were in his presence. It was the look in her eyes, and the way her voice was shaking when she was speaking to him. There was something, there. Something that he knew was WAY out of the ordinary. Then again, he really shouldn't be all that surprised. Nothing about this girl seemed very normal. He brought himself out of his reverie and asked her.

"And why can't you do that?" he asked.

If he was shocked by the unshed tears in her eyes, he was even more shocked by the next things that she did. She moved his hands, and rose up on her knees, so that her face was leveled with his, and held the collar of his coat as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. Next, with one hand she ran down the side of his longish, blonde-green hair, and leaned her forehead against his, while gently shaking her head negatively.

"Because then, I'd be lying." She said softly, her tears now flowing freely, with her doing nothing to stop them.

"I'd be lying."

**A/N: Oooooooooooooooooohhhh! How'd you guys like this one? I know it may seem a bit corny, but I've been a-travelling all day, but I love you guys who read this, that I didn't wanna skip update day! So here's one of the MANY plot twisters that are to come, tell me what you think, and please make sure that you give me a follow, Reecie_John, cuz I really would like to get more than 11, please and thank you! I will be giving sneak peeks, ideas, and other stuff about the story, and if you wanna give me some ideas, or your input, I always respond to tweets/messages (cuz I see them right away, I'm able to tweet from my phone). So please make me a happy soon to be college freshman, and read and review!... and follow please! Okay! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize to all of you for missing Update Day last week. I'm sooooo sorry! Alrighty then! Here's chapter 11 of our story! Thank you to all who reviewed! Wow, Kara and the Joker, been going through a lot huh? Well, for the first part of this here chapter, we're gonna take a little trip down memory lane, and see just how Dick came to feel how he does about our girl Kara! **

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own the Dark Knight. Hey! While you're at this, why don't you give me a nice paper cut, and pour lemon juice on it (yes, a Princess Bride reference) ?**

Chapter 11:

Dick sat in the kitchen at Wayne Manor with a cup of coffee, but even the dark drink's rich aroma wasn't holding his attention. No, his mind was wandering off to his sophomore year of high school, when all of his other friends were ogling at the incoming freshmen, one of them was someone who had definitely stuck out to him. And that someone was none other than Kara Robinson.

"_Hey, Dick. Look. Freshmen." One of his friends had snickered beside him._

_But the young man simply nodded as he was expected to as an upperclassman, but kept his uninterested gaze down at his shoes. Sudden commotion from his friends roused his attention however, after they began to elbow each other, and pointing towards a particular girl. He looked up and towards the girl his obnoxious friends were drooling over. _

Dick smirked as he remembered laying eyes on her for the first time. That was the day everything had changed.

_She got off the bus with the rest of her class, her long black hair in a side pony tail. She had made two braids that began on both sides of her head, and flowed down into said ponytail. Her dark clothes accented her pale skin and bright blue eyes. They reminded him of a storm that was just passing over the ocean. But it wasn't just her physical attributes that attracted him to her. No, he wasn't __**that**__ shallow. It was her very demeanor. She didn't seem intimidated, or have the need to be surrounded by a bunch of giggling, gossiping girls as majority of the incoming class was doing. She had that air about her. That she knew who she was, and was comfortable with it. She knew her place in the world, and that she expected the world to accept her or not. She really didn't care. She had been walking past them when all of a sudden, she was jostled and dropped her books that she had been holding. What had amazed Dick about her, was that she didn't even say anything about it, she just bent down and began to pick them up. Dick had been the only one who had come over to her, bent down, and handed her her last book. She looked up at him, and as she reached out to take it from him, he heard the tiniest "Thanks." Leave her lips. He had only smiled in return, but his eyes diverted to her outstretched hand, where purple and blue – ish marks wrapped themselves around her wrist. However, Kara had noticed where his gaze was going, and quickly drew her sleeve lower over her wrist and quickly took her book from him. From then on, she would avoid his gaze, talking to him, even his very presence. Because she knew that he knew something. And he did. _

Dick's grip unconsciously tightened around the handle of his mug. He knew what was going on. That there _was _something going on. But knowing what he did, isn't what ticked him off beyond limits he didn't even think possible. It was the fact that he didn't do a thing about it.

"Well, that's what I get for waiting out talking to her. I can save the world countless times, but God help me when it comes to talking to a girl." He said aloud as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You never were good at socializing with other people."

Dick's head turned around at the British accent seemingly coming out of nowhere. His eyes landed on Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, guardian, and closest friend all wrapped up in a 5'7 package. Dick slid off the stool at the mini bar in the gigantic kitchen and was almost amused at the height difference as his 6'6 frame looked down at Alfred's 5'7 one.

"Why Alfred, are you saying I'm anti-social?" he asked, as he looked down at the older man.

Alfred raised an eye brow and gave the younger man a mischievous smirk. He was used to Dick's intimidating demeanor, and wasn't in the least bit threatened by him. He reminded him so much of young Master Bruce when he was this age. Thinking that he was one invincible force, and one to be reckoned with.

"All I am saying Master Richard (A/N: Alfred made it a habit to not call anyone by their nick names unless asked to), is that you are an individual who is not prone to reveal his personal feelings to anyone. It is not a bad thing, but then again, it's not a good thing either. Just, just be open minded. You may never know, your words – even your conversation with a certain young lady may be able to lead to your finally settling down…and creating more room in this house."

Dick almost spat out the coffee he was drinking.

"Alfred! I'm only 18! I'm graduating in a few days, and in case you haven't noticed," he gestured around the room, mug in hand. "This is Wayne Manor! We've got enough room here to support the living of about half of Gotham!"

Alfred put his hands up to Dick, the universal sign of 'calm down, just trying to make a point'.

"I am but only trying to make a point Master Richard."

With that, the butler left the younger man to his thoughts, and headed off to his room so that he himself could get some rest. Dick on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen, and came up with a new resolution. The older man was right. He had wasted time in not at least talking with Kara, not to mention not telling her (or anyone else, but that was a good call, but I digress). He had even allowed her to slip through the cracks and into the hands of that freak of nature. But he was ready this time. And this time, ain't no way he was going to let her get in harms way again. He looked over at the clock and saw that it read 3:30 am. No point in sleeping tonight, he'd have to get up in half an hour anyway. Might as well get an early start on training. With any luck Bruce would be down there, and even though the billionaire was only 9 years his senior, Dick looked up to him. Plus he and Bruce hadn't had a good sparring session since Barbra joined up with the duo.

The Joker had his hands on Kara's waist, not really believing what he had just heard.

"Umm…what?" he settled on asking.

At this point, Kara went from afraid of the fact that she had just told the Joker that she loved him (in not so many words), to livid. Absolutely livid. She shoved herself off of him and gave him a hard shove in the chest. And it felt good. It felt really good. She got in three hits before she decided to answer him.

"I love you, you IDIOT! What about that is so hard to understand?" Kara exclaimed, still hitting her captor.

As her hits increased in strength, the Clown Prince began to notice that they actually began to hurt.

_Who knew this could actually hurt? Turns out girl's got some brawn to go with that beauty. Wait, what am I __**thinking?**__ I shouldn't be thinking like this! I shouldn't be thinking at all! And did she just say she loved me? __**Me?**__ No one has ever loved me, well, not like mushy gushy love. I mean, there are people out there who love what I do, but that's about it. But they've never actually loved, me. Doesn't she know who I am? I'm the guy who doesn't plan on settling down, having kids, I don't even look like a guy who __**has**__ a plan! I just do things! This kid, I don't even know what to do. And, I really need to stop talking to myself. It's crazy…and that's coming from me. Okay seriously, stop. Stop. STOP!_

"KNOCK IT OFF!" he roared as he grabbed hold of Kara's arms and swung her so that she was on the floor and he sat on her hips, straddling her so that she couldn't move.

Their faces were inches apart, and Kara could feel the Joker's breath hot on her face, while the Clown Prince could feel her haggard breathing. They stayed like that for a while, dark brown eyes staring into bright blue, just like the first day Kara had been brought to the warehouse. It felt the same way, like he was looking through her, past her physical appearance, to her inmost being, into her very soul. Out of no - where, the Joker leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers. He waited until he felt her struggle for air before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers. After a few moments of impenetrable silence, he rose from the floor, and effortlessly brought her up to stand with him by pulling on her forearm, but held her close so that his body was pressed up against hers. She looked up at him, holding to the collar of his infamous purple coat, still breathless from the kiss that he had given her. He had literally waited until she felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen he was depriving her of.

"Joker, I – " she began breathlessly. But she was cut off by a gloved finger on her lips.

"Jack." He said as he began to trace the shape of her mouth.

Kara's eyes widened. Had he just told her his name? His actual name, that he was born with?

"W – what?" she asked, looking into the eyes of Gotham's most feared criminal.

But that's not who she saw standing before her, holding her. Who she saw before her was a man. No more, no less.

The Joker's lips turned into a small smirk at the shock and amazement in Kara's eyes.

"We've all got names Bunny. My name is Jack."

**A/N: okay, so it's kinda cheesey at some places, but hey, it's the best that I can do, now, once again, I'm sorry for missing update day last week, but I promise that I'm gonna make it up to you guys! Now, I only have about 3 more chapters planned out, but fear not, the sequel is in the works! Don't forget to tell me what you think, and if you can, follow me on twitter Reecie_John! K! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! Not the face, not the face, not the face! I know it's been awhile (about 4 whole months according to my sis CaptainFlame) but college life is really busy, and I just got into the swing of things! I also know that this chapter is a bit dry, but there is a method to the madness. Thank you so much to those who decided to follow me on Twitter, cuz you guys got to see the sneak peeks! And I know that not all of them are here, but don't worry I'm working on them! So, without further ado, here is the 12****th**** chapter of Heart of a Joker! (and since I don't wanna be a criminal justice/psychology major who got sued for plagiarism, I do NOT own the Dark Knight, or any of the characters, with the exception of Kara, Rod, and Kara's family). **

Chapter 12

"It's week three since 17 year old high school senior Kara Robinson has been missing. She was last seen at her Homecoming dance at Spencerville High. Anyone who may have any information regarding her whereabouts is encouraged to contact Gotham PD immediately. In other news –" Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes in both fatigue and frustration. The girl had been missing for three weeks. And by Gotham's standards, that was as good as dead.

"Bruce? Any news about her?" Richard poked his head into his mentor's study.

Bruce had only to look at him to tell his student the bad news. Richard groaned and flung himself down next to him. Bruce turned his attention back to the news broadcast, but out of the corner of his eye, saw Richard as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew that the younger man cared for the girl, but now he was beginning to worry him. Barbra walked in wearing her usual sweat pants and t – shirt, drying her hair with a towel. She was about to ask Bruce about Kara, when he gave a discreet shake of his head. He then inclined his head at Richard and looked back at her. Barbra took the hint and walked over to her partner and long time friend and flung herself down next to him.

"Hey." She said as she watched him closely, looking for any tell-tale signs that he was in a foul mood, in which case, she would definitely not bother him.

"Hey." Was his only response as he continued to gaze into the TV screen.

Barbra was worried. She had never seen Richard like this. She had known that he had cared for the girl, that was obvious from the way he looked at her when they visited her in the hospital. But to see him so unresponsive and watch him with that blank expression he seemed to wear all the time recently, it worried her. She tried to talk to him about sports, school, different missions that they've been on – something, _anything_ – to get at least a small smile from him. But instead she got nothing. Richard continued to stare at the news; though the anchor had said all that she could about Kara, he was reading the small bits of information regarding her case that periodically rolled at the bottom of the screen.

"She's gonna be okay Dick." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Instead of responding Richard leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"How in the world did we manage to lose her Barbra? How? I – she just –" Richard stuttered and all of a sudden he lashed out and rammed his fist into the coffee table.

"How could I have been so CARELESS?! I mean, we knew that there was someone after her! That the _Joker_ was after her. And now, God only knows what she's going through right now? What's he doing to her? What's he already _done_?!" he just went off on a rampage, and it lasted for about a good half hour.

Barbra was stunned. She had known Richard ever since before he was Nightwing, and never had she seen him like this. She knew that he probably knew that he was not to blame in this. And she knew how many screw ups that they were both guilty of when it came to missions like this. The times where Bruce had to intervene and assist (and later lecture) them were too many to list, let alone remember. And this was one of those times. Though she knew the history Richard had with Kara (granted Kara had known nothing of Richard's feelings for her, but we'll leave that alone for now), she had never seen him rage the way he was right now. All of a sudden, Bruce, who had been watching the ordeal from the corner of his eye rose from his seat, and grabbed Richard at the back of his neck. Richard only had time to turn and give his mentor a look of shock before he collapsed into Bruce's waiting arms. Bruce then hooked Richard's arm around his shoulders, and Barbra grabbed the other. Wordlessly the two of them carried their friend to his room to let him get some rest.

As they sat in the living room, Barbra looked over at her friend and mentor. "Bruce?" she didn't have to finish her question.

"He's hurting right now Barbra. The only thing we can do for him right now is be there for him."

Barbra nodded. "I remember you were the same way after –" she trailed off, not sure that she wanted to continue.

Bruce looked over at her for a second and looked away. "After Rachel."

Both Barbra and Bruce sat in silence after a while. Neither could bring themselves to mention Rachel Dawes' death, which occurred over 8 years ago. By the Joker. Or mention the fact that Kara was taken. Also by the Joker. Neither of them knew how long they sat there just sitting in his living room; Bruce remembering Rachel, Barbra thinking about Richard, both wondering about Kara. Though they didn't want to face the fact that she might not even be able to be found at this point. Alfred walked into the study to call the two in for lunch, but neither were very hungry, and told him so. The older man knew that there was something wrong. Since when did either Bruce _or_ Barbra _ever_ refuse food of any kind?

"May I infer as to what caused this sudden turn of events?" the Englishman asked amusedly.

"It's Dick. He's been a little –" Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. He was never one to show emotions, and he didn't know how to express his worry about the younger man to his friend and childhood guardian.

Alfred's eyes brightened with understanding. He like Bruce and Barbra knew that Richard harbored strong feelings for the Kara girl who had been missing for 3 weeks now.

"Why don't you get something to eat Master Bruce, I'll go and see if I can't convince Master Richard to do the same." It wasn't a request, Bruce knew Alfred long enough to know his commanding voice, no matter how gentle and professional it was.

"Alfred, he's not really himself." Bruce warned as he got up and cracked his neck.

Alfred took on a look of false indignation.

"Master Bruce, if there is one thing I know how to deal with in all my years of service, it is how to deal with Master Richard and his moods. Of course he will be a bit disturbed at the thought of that poor girl being held captive by that face painted fiend, but he's a strong lad, and I have no doubt that he will return to his old self in no time. He's just in one of his moods, and I know that I'll be able to handle them splendidly. Heaven knows I've had enough practice with you. Now, I haven't slaved over that stove for a good amount of the day to hear you say that you are not hungry. I'm afraid I'll have to insist that you get something to eat. Both of you." He said as he looked pointedly at Barbra who had been seated, watching her mentor and butler go back and forth.

"C'mon Barbs. Looks like we won't be able to win this round." Bruce said as he easily hoisted Barbra up by her upper arm.

Barbra smiled at her mentor's strength and use of her nick name given to her by him and Richard. She and Bruce walked down the hallway; each thinking of the meal that awaited them (that they couldn't deny they were looking forward to). They were both also thinking about Richard. And they both knew the same thing. Alfred was right. Richard would be alright. Wouldn't he?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kara smiled up at the man in front of her. "Your name is Jack?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"That's what I just said, weren't you listening?" the Clown Prince teased.

Kara shifted her position so that she was leaning against the Joker – Jack, she mentally corrected herself – and couldn't help but think about how far she had come since she was taken from her Homecoming dance. She didn't know how long ago it was she had been taken, and right now, she didn't care. She was happy where she was. With the Clown Prince of Gotham. She smiled at the irony. She had always tried to stay under the radar, and go through life unnoticed. That's what she had wanted even though she was at the dance, at the table, drinking her fruit punch. But it was that exact behavior that had caught the attention of the Joker. She didn't know just what it was that attracted him to her, but she was feared the answer. Instead, she just let him believe whatever it was he thought about her. No one had ever even paid her any attention before this clown – this man – beside her.

"And then we can light ourselves on fire and jump into a vat full of acid." She heard the Joker say.

Kara immediately whirled around so that she was facing him. "What the WHAT?!"

This of course placed the Joker into a laughing fit, causing him to grab his sides and topple over onto his sides, and lead Kara to just stare at him, not at all understanding what was going on.

"Jack, you're kinda freaking me out…" she said as she brought up her leg and rested her elbow on her knee.

Upon hearing this, the Joker only howled louder and couldn't answer her. Kara's face took on an expression of indignation and cluelessness, and soon there were tears pouring down the sides of his face, taking with them the black ink around his eyes, giving him a more insane, terrifying appearance. When he had finally gathered himself, he rolled onto his back and propped himself up with his elbows and struggled to catch his breath.

"I was talking to you Bunny, but someone was decided to take a trip to Lala Land. And didn't even have the courtesy to ask if I wanted to come along!" he said with a fake pout.

Kara rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Jack, until she could place one of her arms on one side of him.

"Well, you only needed to say so, and I could've taken you along." She said daring to give him a quick kiss. "Now, what were you saying?"

The Joker turned away feigning a look of hurt. "No, it's too late. I forgot what I was saying."

He said as he gently pushed her off of him, and went back to the couch, flipping on the TV. Kara came over to where he was and stood behind him and stared at the TV along with him, not hesitating when he reached backwards, taking her by the arm and leading her around the couch to set her on his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could watch too. Kara was about to ask him what this was all about, but when she turned, he mutely nodded towards the screen.

A few minutes later, Kara was still staring at the TV. Jack had turned the TV on just as the news broadcaster read the report about "17 year old Kara Robinson" who had been missing for three weeks.

"Has it only been 3 weeks?" she asked as she turned to look at him. Jack chuckled uncharacteristically and kissed her gently.

"Yep. Three. Long. Agonizing weeks." He said. Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Well, if I'm that much of a problem, let me go." She said as she bumped him with her shoulder.

She was about to get up to go back to her room, when all of a sudden she saw a flash of purple – which she realized were actually Jack's arms – and found herself pinned up against the wall. This was the Joker that she had first met, when she was afraid and unsure of his intentions with her. Not the man that she knew now, who had cared for her, and had kept her safe, more often than not from his own men.

"You listen. And you listen _real_ close. You," he pressed her harder against the wall, ignoring the whimper that his actions issued from the young girl in front of him. "You are _mine. _And I tend to _keep_ what is mine. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." She said simply as he shook and pressed her back against the wall harder.

"_**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_ he shouted.

"Yes! Jack, please, stop it! It hurts! You're scaring me!" Kara begged placing her hands on the Joker's chest, trying feebly to push him away.

He looked at her up and down, and saw her face. She was so scared, and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He also saw fear and sadness, a look he hadn't seen, even when he had taken her from her high school, or killed her father in front of her. He gave her one hard shove and with a grunt stormed off and out of the warehouse. Kara didn't know what had just happened, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She didn't even know what to think about what had just happened. She should have known that this was coming. Life was never as perfect as it had been during these past three weeks. At least, she should have known that it wouldn't last forever. It was just the calm before the storm. It was cliché, one that she always thought were found in stupid, sappy romance stories. She never knew that her life would be one. Or at least three weeks of her life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Richard woke up to find himself in his room, with a slight head ache, and Alfred by his night table setting up what appeared to be a delicious looking meal.  
"Alfred?" he murmured as he got up, struggling to get up.

"Ah, Master Richard! Good to see you up again sir." He said as he fixed a plate and handed it to the younger man.

Richard stared at the plate in his hands and then back up at Alfred. His look showed him that he wasn't exactly in the mood for eating. Alfred had to remember that he was the older one, and that he had to maintain his professionalism. That, and as he had said earlier in the day, he was used to dealing with moodiness, courtesy of Bruce Wayne.

"I realize that you are not in the exact mood to eat Master Greyson, but I must insist upon it. Master Bruce and Ms. Barbra will be waiting to meet with you in regards to that poor Kara girl." And with that, he left Richard in his room, in order to brood, and eat the meal that he was actually quite eager to get started on. He would deal with Bruce knocking him out later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A knock on her door was what woke Kara. The dried streaks on her cheeks showed that she had cried herself to sleep. She wasn't too sure when she had fallen asleep, but she was somewhat glad she did. She was exhausted. She didn't want to see anyone, especially since Jack had acted the way he did. Her short sleeved shirt did nothing to hide the bruises that had formed because of the way he had held her against the wall in the living room. She was about to roll over and pretend that she didn't hear the knock, but then it started – five staccato knocks, then six, then seven – until she shot up from her twin sized mattress.

"It's unlocked!" she called irately.

Rod (A/N: Yes, he's back) walked in with appeared to be Bengay, or some kind of muscle rub.

"Hey, just me." he said as he held up the tube of Bengay. Kara smiled fondly at the young man whom she had come to see as a friend.

"Oh. Hey Rod. How've you been?" she asked as she scooted over and made room on her bed for him to sit. Rod came in giving his friend a smile and sat down. He was about to answer her question, but then motioned for her to show him her arm. His facial expression didn't change once as he looked at the bruising and began to apply the ointment.

"I've been good. Boss hasn't been forcing me to go on any hits lately. Not that I mind very much mind you. But he did tell me to come up and take care of you." he couldn't ignore the roll of her eyes when he mentioned the boss. Kara snatched her arm away from him, stood at the window and glared out at the long abandoned streets.

"I've got nothing to say to him. Or about him. Or to him! In fact, you can tell him he can go –" Rod clearing his throat cut her off.

She turned and saw why. The Joker was leaning against the door frame, watching her as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. The two of them stood there staring at each other. Kara didn't know how long she stood there staring at him until the Clown Prince broke it to glare at Rod.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked in a deadly tone. Rod gave Kara a reassuring wink and then took off with a "sorry boss" when he accidently bumped into him.

"What do you want." Kara crossed her arms at Jack. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he knew it.

"See Bunny, I think you know." He stated.

Kara rolled her eyes. "That doesn't answer my question. I don't want to feel like I belong to you! As if I'm nothing more than some prize that you get to keep locked away! I wanna see the world! I wanna go places, do things with my life! I mean, don't you wanna go some place else?" she asked, trying to appeal to the part of him that was still Jack.

But all she got from him was a chuckle. "No." he answered simply.

Kara sighed with frustration and turned away as she fought to keep back the tears that had threatened to fall. She didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. She was about to turn back with a sharp retort, but when she turned, Jack was right there. He had her by the waist, and held her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"You know I love you. You know that." He said huskily as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Kara let a few tears run down her face. She was tired, and confused, she didn't know what she knew. "You're not supposed to scare me." she whimpered.

"I don't wanna scare you." he said uncharacteristically softly.

"I know but – " Kara didn't get to finish her sentence.

The Joker shushed her and cut her off. "Remember, you just told me that you wanted to go somewhere else? We're gonna go somewhere else okay? (**A/N: cookies to anyone who can tell the name of the movie this is from) **"

Kara nodded, even though she had no idea of what he was talking about. She began to understand though, when he started to push her towards the bed, and began kissing her. He was resting against her when she pulled away, and looked at him, her deep blue eyes penetrating his brown ones.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She stated simply.

"No we shouldn't. But since when did that ever stop me?"

They both couldn't hold back a smirk. Because they both knew that this was true.

**A/N: Okay! Now, I know that this was a little long, but this is only because there are only two chapters left til the finale (and a sequel is in the works, so don't worry!) let me know what you think, and don't forget to follow me on twitter Reecie_John! Kay! Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so now we're getting close to the end! So just to get this over with, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Dark Knight or any other characters associated with it. But I do own Kara, Rod, and a few random goons. **

**Now that that's over with, this is the last chapter til the finale! Well, I shouldn't call it a finale, cuz there's a sequel in the works…well I'm not going to bore you any longer, so here we go! This is more Kara and Joker/Jack centered, but there will be an adequate amount of Richard/Dick, Barbra, and Bruce this time around. Now, on to chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

Kara stretched and woke herself up as the sun shone through the battered curtains. She looked over and saw Jack sleeping soundly beside her. She was about to get out of bed and at least get some breakfast ready, when all of a sudden, an arm shot out and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling back towards it's owner. Of course, this brought out a terrified scream from Kara.

"Jack! What in the world, why would you do that?!" she exclaimed as she sat up so that she was looking down at him.

Jack – or the Joker – just crossed his arms behind his head and smiled up at her.

"You know Bunny, you didn't have any problem with me last night." He said, smiling mischievously.

Kara smirked, rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away.

"Get off, I'm hungry." She said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and began to get dressed.

She turned around to see the Joker staring at her with a smirk on his face. She ignored him at first, but when she had finished dressing she looked at him again, to see him in the same state as when she had first started. She sat down in a chair on the other side of the room, next to an old dresser. They both stared at each other for a while, until Kara broke the silence.

"Please keep staring at me, it's not creepy at all." She finally decided on saying, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of her.

The Joker smiled and looked over at Kara. "I don't think there's anything for breakfast Bunny. You know how them guys can eat."

Kara looked out the misty window, and felt the cool December air through a crack in the pane.

"Well I'll just go out and get some then." She said as she stretched and turned to the Joker.

At this point he was already sitting up, using his elbows to prop himself up. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and was about to say something – probably a sharp retort or threat about how Kara wasn't leaving. Kara seemed to sense this, but didn't say anything until she came to his side of the bed, sat down and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Don't you know by now that I'm always gonna come back to you? And I won't be going by myself, I'll take Rod with me, just in case I plan on making a run for it."

The last part brought a chuckle out of the Joker. "I got some work to do, so go off and do whatever it is that Bunnies do." And with that he pushed her off the bed so that she'd landed on her bum. She gave him a dry look at he gave her an overly exaggerated smile revealing all his teeth. Kara rolled her eyes, dusted herself off and walked out of the Joker's room, and headed down to the main area where she heard the TV running. Hopefully, Rod would be among the people who were gathered around it, she really didn't want to deal with anyone else. Sure enough, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she peeked from behind a wall, and saw Rod sitting on an old and battered recliner reading a book, while the other men were all screaming at the TV screen, watching a UFC fight.

She got suddenly brave and walked in, right towards Rod, ignoring the stares she got when she walked by (after all, the guys weren't really accustomed to seeing a female waltzing around). Rod looked up and greeted her with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Sunshine." He said as he shut his book and gave her his full attention.

"Can you come to the store with me? He said that I couldn't go anywhere without someone to prevent me from running away." She was answered with a simple look from his brace to her and back again.

"Rod, I'm not going to run away. Just – can you please, please, _please_ come with me? There's not decent breakfast foods, and I just wanna go out for a bit." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Rod rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow him as he got up, and the two of them walked to what happened to be a bathroom. Kara looked at over at her friend as he closed and locked the door. He noticed this and nodded to the closed commode.

"Have a seat." He said plainly.

"Why?" Kara asked as she watched him getting various boxes out of cabinets.

"We can't have people walking around recognizing you. So we're just gonna change your hair up a bit. That's all. Just trust me." Rod said hurriedly as he watched Kara's worried expression deepen.

Kara shrugged and watched as Rod mixed the dye – it was a dark maroon color – and as he set that aside, he showed her a box of colored contacts, which ranged from light to dark brown. After she was done, Rod allowed her to look at herself in the mirror. Even though it was only her hair and eyes that were changed, she still couldn't believe it was her. She looked so different from the girl who had arrived about 3 – almost 4 now – weeks ago. After she was satisfied with her appearance, she and Rod headed towards the car.

It wasn't a fancy car, but it wasn't a crappy car either. It was a 2010 Honda Civic…a purple one (surprise surprise). Of course Rod drove and after a few minutes of discussing the best places, they settled on a convenient store in the Narrows. No person in their right mind would think of looking for sweet, innocent little Kara Robinson in the Narrows. They entered by signal of a small bell, and looked through the aisles for something decent to eat. After a few minutes, Kara turned to Rod irately.

"Okay, clearly, this isn't working. Why don't you go ahead and check over by the frozen stuff and I'll check here."

Rod looked at her warily. "Kara, I don't know, if the boss found out that you were by yourself - "

"What he don't know ain't gonna hurt him." Said Kara, her Southern accent coming out nice and strong (**A/N: incase anyone's wondering, I am Southern, kay, on to the story)**.

Rod gave her one last look as he went towards the frozen section. Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly. Both at the fact that she was actually expected to bring someone with her when she wanted to go out, and that people were worried that she would run away.

"_Run away where? Where could I possibly go?" _she thought as she walked through the aisles looking for something that she could deem edible enough to consume.

She walked through for about five minutes before she noticed the surveillance cameras. She panicked for about two seconds before she realized that she had nothing to worry about, because of her changed appearance. With her maroon hair she looked a lot less pale than she did with her black hair, and her blue eyes would never be confused with her new light brown ones. She had nothing to worry about.

"Batgirl, are you seeing this?" asked Nightwing as he sat in the surveillance room, (courtesy of the security guard…whom he knocked out and tied up in the closet, but we'll leave that alone for now).

Bat girl sat in the Bat Cave and watched the live feed that Nightwing was sending through. Next to the maroon, light brown eyed girl was the picture of the girl with black hair and blue eyes. the facial features matched.

"Affirmative Nightwing. The facial features are exact. DNA are exact replicates. That's our girl." She affirmed.

That's all the confirmation Nightwing needed. He got up and cracked his neck as he got ready to make the next move.

"Moving in on the target now."

"Nightwing, proceed with caution. We don't know what her mental state is – or if she even has one." Barbra said as she got up from her place as well.

"I know. I'm not going to hurt her, I swear." And with that he turned off his com.

Barbra looked over at Bruce. He was already in his Bat suit, and nodded to her.

"Go." And that was all she needed to hear before shooting out of the Bat Cave on her motor cycle.

Kara looked over the aisles and looked over the canned foods. No wonder this store was in the Narrows.

"What in the world is this?" she muttered as she picked up a small can.

"Those would be Vienna sausages. I personally wouldn't get those." Said a deep voice from behind her.

Kara whirled around to see a man who looked startlingly familiar. He was tall with dark hair and green eyes. He was Dick – she believed his name was – that guy who was with her in the hospital. But thankfully, he didn't recognize her now. He couldn't – could he?

"Yea, good call. I mean, especially if it's here - "

"Kara, I need you to come with me." he cut her off.

Kara's eyes widened. She was about to make a run for it, when all of a sudden, he wrapped both his arms around her. One went around her waist, while the other held a cloth that smelled semi-sweet to her nose, and her world went dark.

**A/N: I know that I left you guys with a cliffie, but I promise the finale will be better, and MUCH longer. And the sequel will be a killer! So next up's the finale, make sure you review :D Thanks bunches! **

**SunriseDestined**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! Okay, here we go! Tis the finale that we have all been a-waiting for! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've been swamped with school and shtuff. But none care anything about my personal life, so let's get on with this thing! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one associated with the Dark Knight except for Rod, Kara, and the random goons whose names are not mentioned, and who are frankly just not really cared all that much about. Now, that it has been rubbed in my face that I don't own one of the most awesome things to own in the known galaxies, on with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

Kara woke up pounding headache. She yawned painfully and felt the other side of the bed for Jack, but all she felt were the smooth satin sheets – her eyes immediately snapped open. Since when did anyone from her part of Gotham have satin sheets – especially Jack of all people? He was definitely someone who was always ready to get up and move when necessary, not really one for luxuries.

"_Well this is just perfect". _She thought as she sat up angrily, but immediately regretted the action, clutching her head and hissing at the pain that still resided there.

She sat there in the strange-yet-admittedly-comfortable bed, and tried to assess the situation in which she found herself.

She didn't know how long she sat there, trying to figure out how she could get out of – well, wherever she was – and back to Jack. Three staccato knocks on the door to her room was what snapped her out of her reverie. Without waiting for an answer, the door creaked open and an elderly man walked in with a covered silver dish.

"_I'll have to try and convince Jack to get one of those to make that slop he calls food look a little more presentable." _She thought.

The older man looked over at the young woman on the bed and smiled politely.

"Oh! Good morning Ms. Robinson. I must apologize for Master Richard's actions yesterday. Hopefully, getting some sustenance in you will take care of the awful headache I'm sure is plaguing you."

"Thanks." Was all Kara could really think of saying.

The man smiled and lifted the lid of the dish. The smells of sausage, eggs, and a croissant wafted towards her, and the manners that her mother had made sure to forever instill in her were the only things keeping her from jumping up and wolfing the food down. The man watched her for a moment before walking away. The sound of Kara clearing her throat caused him to turn around.

"Umm, I don't wanna be rude – what with you giving me this and all" she nodded towards the plate of food , "but, who exactly are you?"

"Oh dear! My sincere apologies ma'am. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, I'm an employee of Bruce Wayne."

Kara's eyes widened ever so slightly. Surely it wasn't _the_ Bruce Wayne – the millionaire play boy whose father helped build just about half of Gotham City, the now owner of Wayne Enterprises. No, it had to be another Bruce Wayne, it would be too bizarre – impossible – for it to be otherwise. No, it wasn't _that _Bruce Wayne. It had to be one of those people who coincidentally had the same name as a celebrity. She looked up quickly and noticed that the old man – Alfred, she corrected herself – was staring at her with a slight look of concern. To ease his concern for now, she smiled politely back at him.

"Alright Alfred. And, please call me Kara. 'Ma'am' was my mom."

Alfred smiled. "Very well Kara. Before I forget – I'm not as young as I once was you see – Master Wayne would like to meet you for dinner tonight at 8 o'clock, if you find this agreeable?"

Kara bit her lip. Maybe if she met with 'Master Wayne', she could explain that she didn't appreciate being kidnapped, and demand her immediate release – though probably not in so many nice words.

"Sounds good." She said with a smile that Alfred found just a bit unnerving.

But he just smiled, nodded, and opened the door, walking right into Richard.

"Master Richard, I know that learning manners was but a miniscule part of your upbringing, so this may come as a surprise to you. But, it is _quite_ rude – needless to say exceedingly improper – to eavesdrop, especially by a young lady's room." Said the Englishman in an undignified tone of voice.

Used to the older man's constant jabs at his usually rugged and unruly behavior, Dick good naturedly rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay Alfred. I'm not some weirdo-creep."

"A creep, no. But you're most definitely a weirdo." Both Alfred and Richard turned to see Barbra and Bruce walking towards them.

"How is she Alfred?" Bruce addressed the elephant in the room.

"Rather well sir, considering the ordeal she endured at the hands of Master Richard." This earned an exasperated groan from Dick. "And she will be joining us for dinner tonight."

Bruce nodded. "Good, we need to see what kind of help the poor girl needs. God only knows what the Joker's done to her since she's gone missing."

Barbra nodded and subtly glanced over at Dick, who had resorted to not saying anything in fear that it will go back to him drugging Kara, and settled with stiffening his jaw at the mention of the Joker. She gave Bruce a worried look, to which he responded with a wink and a slight shake of his head, the universal sign of 'don't worry about it now.'

**Meanwhile, back at the Joker's domain (my page break isn't cooperating, sorry)**

The Joker slammed Rod against the fourth wall of the room of his warehouse.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I TELL YOU TO DO ONE THING RODDY BOY, JUST ONE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" he roared.

The other goons were sitting around, pretending that they were reading old newspapers, watching the old black and white T.V, or listening to the radio, when they were really watching what was happening between their young comrade and boss dueling it out. They couldn't help but feel at least a little sorry for Rod. It wasn't as if the boy could run and bring the girl – Kara – back with him, kicking and screaming.

A big burly man – Kyle was his name – was watching the scene in an obvious manner, actually planning to help the kid out if the boss went too far with him. The rest of the guys noticed this and pretended once again to take no notice. Kyle was always protective over the sickly young man. But no one – not even Rod – knew why. Kyle threw a mild, menacing look at the rest of the men, which clearly meant 'mind your own business'. He could take down the boss easily – he was a scrawny little thing compared to him – and he could take at least 3 or 4 of the other guys at a time if he really needed to. But he hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He'd already been in about two little spats with a few guys, and they were very wary of him ever since. He casually stood, stretched, and went back to watching the news when the Clown Prince looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry boss, I – I didn't know that she was going to do that, I – I thought –" Rod stopped his speech short when his boss started laughing.

This caught the attention of the others as well. Whenever their boss' attitude changed like that, it was never, _ever _a good thing. In fact, they had lost many of their team members because of the Joker's 'giggle fits' as they secretly called his outbursts amongst themselves.

"Oh Rod. Rodrodrodrodrodrodrodrod. You thought." Said the Joker as he squatted before the younger man.

He then scooted towards Rod, and brought one of his knees down on his bad leg, pinning it in place, earning a wince from him. Of course, this had no effect on the Joker, and he merely rested his chin in his hands, both his elbows resting on himself. He chuckled again and turned towards the rest of the men.

"He _thought_." He said, apparently addressing them. But they didn't respond. They knew better.

He leapt forward so that his hand was crushing Rod's throat, and watched as the boy's face turned from pale, to pink, and a fast spreading red. He turned back towards the men, and noticed Kyle standing at this point, but took no notice of it.

"Now gentle-men. You see here, Rod. I like Rod. But I'm pretty sure that Rod doesn't like me. Do you Rod?" he turned to Rod for a moment before turning back to the rest of the men.

"Aww, you see that? He's giving me the silent treatment now." He said as he felt Rod's feeble hands trying to pry away his.

He turned towards Rod. "Now – wow – Roddy boy, you don't look so good,"

Kyle cocked his head ever so slightly over his boss' shoulder to look at the boy. His boss was right about one thing. Rod didn't look good. Not at all. His face had now began to take on a purple-ish hue, and his eyes were beginning to roll towards the back of his head.

"Now, what should I doooo? Should I let you go? Or should I .it?!" the Joker asked, his voice rising and a crazier-than-usual look in his eyes.

But Rod didn't notice, he was too busy passing out. All of a sudden the Joker felt the presence of who could only be Kyle behind him. He turned, not releasing Rod, whose body had begun to tremble slightly.

"Boss, c'mon, maybe the kid can give us a clue about where she is. He was the last one who saw Kara. Maybe he can go back to the store, and find out where she might've gone."

The Joker raised his eye brows mockingly. He knew all about men like this. The tough ones who had a soft spot for defending the weak. The pride that they often had when accomplishing chivalrous feats such as these. Well he knew how to deal with pride. Pride was an easy thing to break.

"You know, you're right Gigantor," said the Joker, using the nickname he gave Kyle when he first joined up with him. "But you forgot something."

When Kyle's only response was a blank stare, the Clown Prince rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"You forgot to say the magic word." He said in a sing-song voice.

Kyle's jaw tightened noticeably, and if you were right next to him, you might have heard his teeth grinding.

"Please." He murmured.

The Joker sucked the inside of his scars, and stood up to face the larger man in front of him, easily pulling a just-about- unconscious Rod up by the collar of his shirt with him. Kyle was definitely a big man, standing about a head taller than his boss, but this of course didn't even strike the smallest amount of fear in him. To show this, the Joker reached up to grab Kyle's jaw and tugged down so that he had to look at him right in his dark brown eyes.

"Now I didn't hear that really well. What was that, hmmm?" he asked innocently.

Kyle took a deep breath as he remembered why he was doing this. He forgot all about his pride. He forgot all about the other guys in the room. For the first time in a long time, he forgot about what the others would think of him. He looked his boss right in the eyes.

"Please," he said in a calm, firm voice, for everyone to hear, "please, just let the boy go."

The Joker nodded once and dropped Rod, who immediately clutched at his throat, and began gasping for air.

"When he's done being drama queen, tell him to pay me a visit. You and he are gonna go on a road trip to bring the girl back." Was all he said as he straightened his signature purple coat, tussled his faded green-blonde hair, and with his hands in his pockets, walked out of the room whistling a happy little tune. With Kyle's help Rod sat up and got some much needed air into his lungs. Before he had a chance to even thank the large man, Kyle dusted him off and heaved him to his feet.

"Come on," he said as he supported the younger man on his shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up."

The Joker sat in his office brooding. He looked even more dark and, well – insane than usual, with the dim lighting of the one lamp casting eerie shadows across his face. He wasn't whistling his usual tune, he wasn't throwing darts at Carmine Falcone's picture on the bulls-eye of a dart board target, he wasn't even fiddling with the sharp blade of his knife. No, he was doing something far more worse. He was thinking. He was thinking of something – some_one_ – he mentally corrected himself – whom he had lost. Who had been taken from him. No one ever stole from him. Ever. He would find Kara, and when he did, he wouldn't let her get away from him again. And he wouldn't hesitate to take down anyone and anything who dared get in his way.

**(That very night at Wayne Manner)**

Kara watched as Alfred served everyone at the table a glass of juice (and wine for Bruce), and a main course of Caesar salad with chicken strips. She wasn't used to being served food, not even to mention food like this. She was amazed at the size of the house, and suddenly it struck her that she might, just might, be in the presence of _the_ Bruce Wayne. It was quiet at the table, with Barbra attempting to start a conversation, asking Dick about school, Bruce about work, Alfred about his day, but all she got were one word answers. It soon became obvious to Kara that if she wanted answers, she would have to ask questions. She was frustrated at this point. No, not frustrated, angry. Angry that she had had to live the life that she did. Angry that every time she had something good, it had to be taken away from her. Angry that she didn't know where she was, or where she was going. She looked up when she felt a hand on hers.

Barbra had noticed Kara wasn't eating. She hadn't touched her plate in the 20 minutes they had been at the table together. But it wasn't as if she was sitting there like a statue. Instead of talking or eating or even so much as taking a sip of her drink, she sat there clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Bruce had looked at Barbra and subtly nodded toward her. Barbra took a deep breath and looked over at Kara, remembering the conversation she had had with Bruce a few hours earlier when dinner had been in the process of being prepared.

"Maybe she'll respond better if another woman talks to her." Bruce had said.

Barbra looked at Bruce incredulously. "And how do you suppose I do that Bruce? We have no idea what her mental state is right now!"

"I don't know! That's why I'm telling you to do it! Just – do whatever it is you girls do when you're at your lunch table!" Bruce was met with a blank stare.

"You know," he raised his voice to a high, squeaky pitch. "'blah blah blah boys! Blah blah blah clothes! Blah blah blah shopping!' that kinda thing."

_Go time._ Barbra thought.

She held on to Kara's hand, and when she looked at her face, the look the younger girl was giving her gave even a (somewhat) seasoned 'super hero' the ultimate chills.

"Look, Kara I know that you're probably really weirded out right now, but you have to understand, that we're here to help you."

"You don't know a thing about me." Kara said in a firm steady voice, as she pulled her hand out of Barbra's gentle grip.

Barbra looked at Bruce and gave a discreet shrug.

"_What do I do?" _she mouthed across the table to Bruce.

Bruce kept eating but looked at Kara, who had since resolved to look down at her hands which were in her lap. He finally stopped, wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. He walked over to where Kara was seated and knelt down beside her.

"Kara." She just sat there, staring at her hands.

Bruce scooted slightly closer to the young girl until he was right in front of her.

"Kara, look at me." still no movement.

He gently lifted her chin so that she had no other choice but to look at the billionaire play boy in front of her.

"We really _are _here to help you. You're far from home, surrounded by strangers. And you must feel a need to be –"

"Back." Kara finished the sentence for him.

Bruce looked up at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were so sad. She looked lost – lost, alone, afraid and - broken. According to her records she didn't have any family left, but she said that she wanted to go back. Did this mean that she had friends that would take her in?

"Okay. Tell me where you need to go, and I'll be sure you get there." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise?" Kara asked.

Bruce continued to look at the 17 year old. Just a few seconds ago, she had been so sharp and fierce. Now, she seemed like the child that she truly was. He knew that psychologically this was a bad sign. What had that clown freak done to her?

"I promise."

"Then take me back to him."

Barbra's soft gasp was heard before she could think to control it, but it was ignored. Everyone knew who 'him' was. Bruce rubbed his eyes. He had walked right back into that one. Surely he should have seen this coming. The girl had spent multiple weeks with the Joker. She looked well-fed. Someone had definitely been looking after her. And this would cause her to think them her friends – people who would give her the love and attention she had been deprived of for so long.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't do that. The Joker, he – he's not who you think he is. He's harmed so many people, done so many things – and, he is _not _a good man –"

He didn't even see her fist coming. He was on his back with her above him, the lapel of his Armani coat clenched in her fists, an insane glare reaching her normally reflective blue eyes (of course she had long since taken out the contacts).

"How dare you. How _dare _you even _think_ you know what kind of man he is. Wh-who do you think you are?! Who made you judge, jury and executioner? He's a good man! When everyone else turned their back on me, he was there! When my dad was beating me to a bloody pulp, _he _was there! When I was alone, _he_ was there! He's the only one! The _only one_ who ever understood me. And you just had to take all that away from me, why?! You have everything _everything anyone _could even think of asking for! Y-y-you're Bruce Wayne, aren't you?!"

No one moved, no one made a sound. They were all watching the scene in front of them. Usually, Bruce would have easily and readily thrown anyone else in Kara's position off of him and into a wall, at least render them unconscious. But Bruce knew better. She was angry, he knew she would be, and she needed to let it out. He threw Richard a discreet look, to which the boy nodded. He would take care of his friend and mentor if he needed to.

"Yes. Yes I'm Bruce Wayne. Kara listen, I'll explain everything to you – believe me I will – but I need you to calm down for me –"

That was just what Kara didn't need to hear. She went ballistic, screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs and punching, hitting at Bruce, who did his best to roll atop her and brought her to a standing bear hug. Wordlessly he motioned for Barbra and Richard to follow him back to her room, and carried her as if he wasn't even effected by the powerful kicks and the back of her skull bashing against his jaw.

Bruce laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, holding her down, but was careful not to crush her. He told Alfred to bring up a vial that he kept in a cabinet with the wine. Kara was still flailing around, screaming things that weren't even making sense. Barbra and Richard stood there, not looking at the young girl writhing on her bed. Bruce was the only one who knew what to do, trying to soothe her and holding on to her, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself. When Alfred came up, both teens looked at each other confusedly. Bruce ignored their expressions and turned to the stronger of the two.

"This isn't going to be pleasant, but Dick, I need to keep her mouth open."

Richard's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Barbra, poor the liquid in." Bruce said, all emotion gone from his voice

Barbra and Richard exchanged looks. This was serious Bruce. When he was like this, there was no room for nonsense, no room for explanations. You just did what he said when he said to do it.

Richard rolled up his sleeves and placed one hand at the top of Kara's head and spread the other so that his thumb and forefinger rested on the joints of her jaw. A little pressure and her jaw opened voluntarily – a reflex that Bruce had taught them. Thankfully her movements had slowed ever so slightly, because Richard had put a gentle pressure on his hand resting on the top of her head, making her look backwards, up the head board. Bruce looked at Barbra who looked slightly pale, a stark comparison to his and Richard's flushed complexions.

"Barbra, now." Commanded Bruce

Barbra swallowed and quickly walked over to Kara, and watched with fearful fascination as the crazed blue eyes landed on her, and the writhing slightly increased again.

"Barbs!" exclaimed Bruce as narrowly dodged a knee to his groin.

Barbra then climbed on the bed to gain easier access to Kara, and Richard tilted her head back ever so slightly so that his friend could empty the vial's contents into her. Within a few minutes, Kara was completely still, only letting out the most pathetic whimpers every now and then. Bruce smoothed her dark maroon hair out of her face. After a few more minutes, when the three of them knew that there would be no more episodes that night, they left Kara to rest.

They were quiet as they sat together in the large parlor, Richard, Barbra and Bruce in the middle. Barbra rested her head against his shoulder as Richard sat beside him, staring into the fire place.

"Bruce, what _was _that?" asked Barbra, not moving from her position.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, beginning to feel the blood pulsing behind what he was sure to be shining bruises in the morning.

"She's been with the Joker for weeks at a time Barbs. It could be Stockholm Syndrome."

Barbra knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, and looked at her mentor. "What?"

"Stockholm Syndrome. Basically when your captor is treating you with kindness, you tend to harbor very," Bruce paused, trying to think of the right word.

"She loves him." Finished Richard.

This earned a wary look from Bruce and Barbra.

"She's harboring affection for him yes. But love, I don't think so," Bruce rose from his seat and stretched, groaning at the pain that resulted from Kara's outburst.

"And what was that you gave her?" asked Barbra.

"Laudanum. Not too big a dose, it'll only calm her down a bit."

"Bruce, I'm worried about her. I've never seen anything like that before." Said Barbra as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Richard nodded. "I don't even want to imagine what that freak did to her." He said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Bruce nodded. "It's not going to be easy, she's in a really tough place. But she's safe now, and she needs time to heal, and friends. And we have some work to do. We need to make sure that the Joker doesn't come after her again."

For the rest of the night, Kara's condition was not discussed. The three of them worked through the early morning hours, trying to figure out ways with which to rehabilitate her into proper society.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kara's mind wandered through a dreary haze. She didn't remember how she had gotten where she had. But, something happened over the day. Or was it night? Where was she? What was going on? Where was Jack? She wanted Jack. She _needed_ Jack. Where was Jack?

"Easy there Bunny. I gotcha." Kara turned to see Jack lying beside her, and he took her in his arms.

"Jack," she said, tears of relief filling her closed eyes as she rested her head on him, listening to his heartbeat. "I had the worst dream ever." She murmured into his chest.

The Joker chuckled. "Then that would make it a nightmare. Or a night pony. Depending on how bad it actually was."

Kara smiled and snuggled closer to her lover. "I hate it here Jack. When can I come back home?"

"What do you mean, 'home'? You left Bunbun, you're on your own." Kara's eyes snapped open, and saw the Joker getting up and heading towards the door.

"Jack, wha-what're you talking about? All I want is to come back to you, I need you, I - I-"

"You what? You 'love' me? Honestly Bunny, I thought you were smarter than that." Said the Clown Prince with his signature smile.

Kara sat up in her bed, almost not able to see through her tears.

"Jack –"

"Don't. Don't pretend you're like me, you're not. You're just like the rest of them. Looking foorrr, what's that word…ah! Yes, 'love'. It doesn't exist. You only ever need things that give _you _something in return. And you little Bunny, didn't really have anything to put on the plate."

Hurt, anger, and fury flooded through Kara. She pulled herself out of bed, ignoring the extreme weight that she felt in her head, and stumbled towards Jack, who was standing at the door, arms crossed, not even trying to help her.

"I didn't give you anything?! Anything at all?! I gave you EVERYTHING Jack!"

The Joker cocked his head sideways at the young girl standing before him, with a look of mock confusion. Then as if it suddenly dawned on him, he started laughing.

"Oh Bunnybunnybunny. Noooo. You thought that that little," he cleared his throat "excursion actually meant something to me? Like what? We were 'meant to be?' That 'it was fate?' No. I adapted to the situation Bunny. You're nothing to me. Just another nobody who can't find their way in the world. Who was born in a hole, and who will spend her entire life looking up, knowing that she'll never get out. Who has a fate that she just can't change no matter how hard she tries. In a word Bunbun, you're nothing."

Kara's tears couldn't seem to stop flowing. "Jack, please, why are you saying this, you're hurting me!"

The Joker rolled his eyes and grabbed Kara's face in both his hands and pressed until she was making fish lips at him.

"Look Bunny, it was fun while it lasted. We had some laughs, but now," he let go, and looked away, resting his hand across his forehead dramatically. "I must go."

"I hate you. You hear me? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU! I WISH MY DAD KILLED ME! IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THAN EVER KNOWING YOU WERE ALIVE! I WISH YOU WEREN'T! I. WISH. YOU. WERE. DEAD!"

The Joker's mood seemed to shift. He seemed to had had enough fun with Kara, and turned around and began to leave. Now it was Kara's turn to laugh. The Clown Prince turned around and looked at her, the girl whom he had taken from a high school prom, so strong, now sitting on the balls of her feet, trying to keep herself up by leaning on the edge of an old dresser.

"How does it feel Jack? How does it feel, to know, that you broke me? That's all you wanted wasn't it?"

The Joker didn't drop another of his jokes, didn't even look at her. He just pulled out twos cards and tore them, and walked away. Kara didn't see him again.

"Jack?" Silence. "Jack?" no answer.

She pulled herself up, and looked at her tear stained reflection in the mirror. Was this all her life was going to be? Always having happiness at her grasp, only to have it cruelly pulled away? All she ever wanted was to be loved. Was that too much to ask? Were people only ever going to use her for their own devices, only to be left alone again, left to pick up the broken pieces of her life? She didn't keep track of how long she stood there, staring at herself, wondering who it was who was staring back at her? Where was the little girl she once knew, the one who would always be laughing, smiling? Whose father would kiss her and give her piggy back rides as her mother laughed at their antics?

She didn't like this person. She didn't like who she was seeing. The girl across from her was the one to blame for everything. The other girl was the one who made her who she was. And there was no getting rid of her. It was like Jack said. Hers was a fate that she couldn't change. She was destined to forever be, that girl who was staring lifelessly back at her.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at herself.

She threw herself with all her strength at the mirror, somewhat relishing the sound of breaking glass, and the welcome pain of glass shards in her hands, she sank to the floor and started attempting to crush the remaining pieces of glass from the mirror with her fists, summoning the most mournful cries, realizing all she had just lost.

Richard and Bruce came up from the Bat Cave. Barbra had fallen asleep and Richard had carried her to the parlor and draped a blanket over her. They both heard a crash and a cry.

"Bruce?" asked Richard.

Bruce's eyes widened. "Kara."

That was all that needed to be said, as the two men ran at full speed towards Kara's room. Richard found her first, curled in the fetal position, bleeding out on the carpet, whimpering the name 'Jack', over and over again. He immediately gathered her in his arms, and tried to see the damage done to her. Bruce came in right behind Richard.

"Bruce, she –"

"You stay with her, I'll be right back." Bruce said as he took a quick look over her wounds.

Richard looked down at the whimpering girl in his arms. He didn't even care that her blood was on him. He needed to be there with her, and like Bruce said, she needed someone. And he would be that someone – if she let him. Her eyes focused on his and he gave her a small smile.

"You're Dick." She said weakly.

"Yea. Yea that's me." he answered.

She looked up at him as much as she could. "Can you hold me?"

Richard looked down at her, and tightened his grip around her. "I got you. It's okay."

She looked at her hands that rested on his chest and clenched his shirt in her fists.

"Please-" she choked on the word. She was getting tired. Her tongue began to feel heavy.

"Please, don't-don't leave me. I-I don't wanna be alone. Please? Please stay." She began to panic, begging Richard to stay with her.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving ok? I'm gonna stay right here with you." Richard assured her.

Bruce came back with bandages, gauze, and rubbing alcohol. Together they cleaned her up and gave her a clean pair of night clothes. As Kara was dozing off, Richard was about to leave his place next to her when he felt a slight tugging at the back of his shirt.

"Can you stay?" she asked tiredly.

He wordlessly lay back down next to her, and took her gently in his arms. She shifted around a bit before both fell into a restless sleep. No one noticed two torn cards in the corner of the room. One joker, one red queen of hearts.

**A/N: Not the face! Okay, so I know that there are some really dry parts, and that this chapter is ccrraazzyy long. But it's the finale so it's all good. Also know that I typed this up with NO sleep during my college finals week, cuz I love you guys! Stay on the look out for the sequel! Its gonna be a good one :D Please don't forget to review! Bye! **

**Lots of love,**

**SunriseDestined. **


End file.
